Mine
by TheGoddess93
Summary: Hermione Granger has been living in Australia for the last 5 years, she isn't the only Hogwarts Alumni to make the move. When a Stalker sets his sights on her she must trust Auror Malfoy to protect her, but can she? (Rated M for mature scenes in later chapters) Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story that I am uploading, and I hope that you give your feedback at my first attempt.**

**CHAPTER 1**

_**Hermione**_

'Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep' went the alarm signalling that it was 7.00 am and that I needed to get up and get ready for another normal day at work.

Turning off the alarm, I sat up and could feel my Emerald Green nightie was slick with sweat from another nightmare. It has been 5 years since the war, but I still have nightmares about the night at Malfoy Manor when Bellatrix Lestrange tortured me for information. My forearm tingled from the memory of when Bellatrix carved '_Mudblood'_ into my arm.

I rose from bed and quickly stripped the bed by hand and put all my sheets into the laundry hamper and replaced those with a beautiful lavender doona cover set that had little lavender flowers embroidered over the fabric. I then went to walk past the full-length mirror headed for the bathroom, but I couldn't help but smile as I eyed my bushy haired self in the mirror reading what my nightie read; _'You're welcome to Slyther-in'_ in silver cursive on the front. It was a gag gift from Parvati and Padma Patil for Christmas the first year I moved to Melbourne, Australia.

Which was 4 years ago when I was studying at Melbourne University. I was studying Politics and Social Sciences as that was an interest of mine at the time. My interests were for Dobby, the House Elf who died in the war, I wanted to learn all that I could about how slavery was abolished and what could be done to change the system in the Wizarding World. But things didn't go according to plan, the whole time I was living here I was trying to return my parents memories to them. Turns out the spell I did just before I went on the Horcrux hunt was too strong, no matter what I did I couldn't bring my parents back to me. I was supposed to be the 'Brightest Witch of my Age', how can I be seen that way if I can't remove a memory charm?

That was when I decided to walk away from the Wizarding World and stay in Australia, I needed to be close to my parents. I still remember telling Harry and Ron that I wouldn't be returning to England, they were devastated. Especially Ron because we had started a relationship of sorts just as the war ended, but my heart wasn't fully in it because I couldn't get the fact that he ran away from the Horcrux hunt and me. It was something I could never forgive him for, so I told him that we should just be friends, he didn't take it well. There was a lot of yelling and a lot of begging, but there was nothing he could do to convince me to stay.

Harry understood better than Ron and knew that I was making the right decision even though it hurt Ron. It was then that I told Harry that I would be walking away from the Wizarding World, he didn't understand that and tried to reason with me to stay. But I was too stubborn, and I wanted to be with my family even if they didn't remember me. He finally agreed but only on the condition that I communicate with him through linked journals he purchased from Flourish and Blotts. We could write to each other from all over the world in these journals, I agreed and that was one of 4 magical items I kept. My Wand, my beaded handbag with the undetectable extension charm added, the Dumbledore's Army Galleon and the Journal. Everything else I owned was just potions and spell books that I kept hidden in a secret bookshelf I had in my apartment. They were gathering dust now, the only books I read were muggle ones which were littered all over my apartment.

I gently brushed my fingers over the Mudblood scar on my arm and remember the first time I heard the word. Draco Malfoy was an evil little shit in the beginning, but in the end, he made the right decision. No one knows what happened to him after the war, he vanished from Wizarding Britain and no one has seen or heard from him since. It wasn't like I cared what happened to the foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach. I then climbed into the shower washing the sweat from my body and cleaning my bushy hair that was unbelievably unruly. I climbed out of the shower and put some lotion in my hair that would help ease the frizzy curls and pulled my hair into a tight pony tail with two strands of curls framing my face.

I pulled on a pair of flare jeans and a button up white shirt with a brown belt and some comfortable beige wedges. Because it was Melbourne and had unpredictable weather, I pulled on a light brown corduroy tight fitted jacket that completed my look nicely. I applied light make up with pink shiny lip gloss and look at the time and saw that it was already 8.00 am I knew I had to get going. I eyed my wand on my bedside table and decided that I wouldn't need it and grabbed my bag and keys and walked for 15 minutes to the same building my parents worked at. It was there that I opened my bookstore, that sold both new a second-hand book's, it was as close as I was ever going to get to my family.

Purchasing this store was the best decision I ever made, I remember receiving the large donation from the British Ministry of Magic as a thank you for saving the Wizarding World. It was with this donation that I purchased my bookstore and gorgeous studio apartment that overlooked the city. When I got to my building I grabbed a Toasted Ham and Cheese Sandwich and a Hot Chocolate from the Café in the food court for breakfast and walked across the room to my little store, and let myself in. I quickly went about my morning routine, making sure the register is full and the store is neat and tidy for the day ahead.

_**Draco**_

'I TOLD YOU, I DON'T WANT OR NEED A PARTNER!' I bellowed at Head Auror Gary Cook, who was always on my case about having a partner as I was the only one who didn't have one. There were a multitude of reasons why I didn't want one, but the main one was that none of the Auror's I was assigned were able to see past my former Death Eater status. 5 years later and I am still dealing with ridicule about my past, for Merlin's sake I was 16 and was given no choice, it was either join or die.

Here I am 5 years later, and thousands of miles from Britain and still dealing with this disdain. I was cleared of all charge's thanks surprisingly to Potter and Granger. Hell, Potter even spoke for my Mother which was something I never expected the Chosen One to do, but it was thanks to him that my Mother only received 10 years House Arrest instead of Azkaban. Father received the Kiss, I knew he deserved it, but he was still my Father and I loved him.

Moving to Australia was the best thing I could've done, I was free from the ridicule of everyone who attended Hogwarts and only saw me as the carbon copy of my Father. Yet still news of my past spread here, thankfully I was already an Auror in the Australian Ministry, so they couldn't exactly fire me. Especially since I was the best Auror the department has, I have closed more cases in the past 3 months than everyone in the department 'solo'. But when you are a Malfoy, galleons can still get you things, thankfully that trick works in the Australian Ministry. Britain's Ministry. Forget it, they would make me crawl on my knees to get anything.

Head Auror Cook ran his hands over his tired face in exasperation at what I was saying and replied; 'Malfoy, either you accept a partner, or I fire you!'

I snorted at his ridiculous threat; 'How many times do you think that false threat will work? I am the best you have'

Cook sighed in defeat and said 'Dammit Malfoy, why can you never follow the rules. If that is how you want to play it fine, don't blame me when you get yourself killed.'

With that I stormed out of Cook's office and went straight to my desk and as I sat down I heard one of the chubby Auror's at the back of the room say; 'Who wants to make a bet on how long Malfoy will survive as a solo Auror?' the other Auror's laughed.

I swivelled my chair, so I was facing the pudgy Auror who was currently stuffing a Meat Pie smothered in Tomato Sauce in his Gob; 'I have already solved 3 homicide cases in the past week 'alone'. How many have you solved with a Partner? Oh, that's right you are still stuck on your first one. Why don't you save your money Poe, until you can catch up?'

Poe's face went so red he seemed to be the same shade as the Tomato Sauce dripping from his Meat Pie. All the Auror's went silent and went back to work, Poe bit into his pie angrily and turned away from Malfoy.

Draco turned to his desk again and went about finishing the paperwork on his last case that he finished and was going over all the evidence and testimonies of the case. I never wanted to be an Auror, like every Malfoy before me I was meant to take over the family business. But I didn't want to follow in my father's footsteps anymore and decided to do something worthwhile and prove that I am not like him. Auror was the next best thing, I didn't want to be an Auror in Britain though because A) I wouldn't get a job there and B) I didn't want to work alongside Potter and Weasel.

My mind suddenly went to the third member of the Golden Trio, the know-it-all bookworm Granger. What was she doing now, my best guess was that she would be married to the Weasel and giving birth to more Weasley's left, right and centre. That wasn't the life I would've thought she wanted though, she was the kind of woman who would focus on her career and use what she knew for good. In truth, I thought about Granger more than most, because I have nightmares about her every single night. She is writhing on my drawing room floor screaming for me to help her and I just stand there stock still, not doing a god damn thing to save her. I was such a coward back then.

As I signed the final document I got up and went to the bathroom, as I was washing my hands I looked up at my face. I looked different than I did all those years ago, my hair was more unkempt and fell slightly over my grey silvery eyes and I had slight scruff from not shaving my face that morning. I straightened my tie and tucked my shirt into my dress pants, trying to make myself a bit neater. I no longer had everything perfect, I was more relaxed as I didn't have my father breathing down my neck anymore.

When I went back to my desk I spotted Mothers Barn Owl 'Snowy' perched on my desk with a letter tied to her leg. The Owl looked very tired and weary from the long flight, so I took the letter and with a swish of my wand summoned a rat for Snowy who quickly snatched it up by her talons and flew toward the owlery to feast and nap. I always loved Snowy, she was beautiful and loyal to the family.

Opening the letter, it read;

_Dearest Draco,_

_I miss you terribly, life at the Manor is rather mundane. Most days I am outside in the garden with the Peacocks reading those Muggle novels you sent me. Yes, I finally gave in and read them, they were wonderful works of fiction. The one I loved the most was Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice, it truly opened my eyes and made me see things from a different perspective. I am ashamed of myself, I couldn't believe how blind I was to the truth._

_Being brought up on Pureblood beliefs made it hard for me to truly see how horrible I have been to those innocent Muggles, Muggleborn's and Half-Bloods. When you brought me these novels I thought you were bringing ruin to our family, but in truth you were opening our eyes. I can pinpoint the moment when you fully turned, it was when my unstable sister Bellatrix tortured that Muggleborn girl on our floor. You looked as though you were on the verge of saving her, part of me wishes you did, and another part is glad you didn't because you may have died that night. If you see her again, tell her I wish to apologize in person about that night._

_On a happier note, have you met anyone yet? Even if she is Muggleborn, Muggle or Half-Blood I don't care. I want you to be happy my darling boy, please open your heart to someone and bring them to meet me, I want to have Grandchildren soon._

_All my Love_

_Your Mother._

My heart soared, my Mother was finally accepting the new ways which meant the world to me. It meant that I could marry for love, this was one thing that I never thought I would get the chance to have. Love, well I better get back out into the dating scene, I placed the letter in my drawer and replied on a fresh sheet of Parchment using my trusty Albino Peacock quill I made and wrote a reply to my Mother;

_Dearest Mother,_

_I can't tell you how happy I am that you read the novels, Pride and Prejudice is a favourite of mine as well. But my all-time favourite is Oliver Twist by Charles Dickens. I am sorry that I am not there with you Mother, but I need to get away from those who see me as my father._

_That night during the Easter Holidays has haunted me since, it was the moment I realized that I never hated her. I admired her over everyone in the world, she withstood a Cruciatus and didn't divulge any information and gained all the information she needed from Bellatrix before escaping. She is the strongest woman I think I will ever know, but no one has seen her for years, she is probably married to Weasley and starting a family. I just hope that she see's that she is worth more than that, but if I do see her I will let her know that you wish to speak with her. Though I don't believe that will happen._

_My job isn't conducive to meeting anyone Mother, I am constantly working and focus solely on my career. But I will try and find time to meet someone for you, at least I feel like my options are more open now thanks to you accepting the new world._

_With Love_

_Draco_

I placed the letter in an Envelope and placed in my desk drawer so that when Snowy wakens from her rest I can send my reply. Taking a deep calming breath, I stood and went to the Evidence Vault to see if I had missed anything in my paperwork.

**This concludes the first chapter, will be uploading the second chapter as soon as I can, the story will get more interesting I promise. This is just the beginning….**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

**CHAPTER 2**

_**Hermione**_

'Excuse me Miss', I look over my counter and see a little girl with blonde hair, red pigtails and blue eyes. She was wearing a red flower dress with black Mary Jane shoes and white lace socks. By her appearance she was 5 and I couldn't stop my smile at how adorable she looked.

'Yes, sweetie what can I do for you?' she held up her little book with the intention to buy it, I gently took the picture book, scanned it and said; 'It comes to $2.99'.

She smiled and handed me a $5, as I was collecting her change she asked sweetly 'Why do you sound funny?' I handed her the change.

'Because I am from a different Country, have you heard of England or the United Kingdom?' she shook her head from side to side her face brimming with curiosity. I pointed to the map of the world behind the counter and directed her attention to the little Island off the coast of France. 'That is where I am from, I travelled from here all the way to this Country here' dragging my finger as I spoke from England all the way down to Australia.

This made her eyes widen in amazement and said; 'That is cool, why did you come here?' she began.

'Penny', the little girl looked over to the woman calling her name and she waved goodbye to me and ran over to the woman who must've been her mother. I felt my day get even brighter from my interaction with little Penny but continued to go about my day checking the inventory.

'Excuse me Miss,' I looked up to see a man with sandy blonde hair, bright green eyes and a healthy tan with slightly muscular features. He appeared to be around 25 and was wearing a handsome black suit with a light blue shirt and dark blue tie.

'Yes, how can I help you Sir?' I asked with a helpful smile

'I was hoping that you could help me, I am looking at getting a first edition book for my niece's birthday, it is called _Anne of Green Gables_'.

'You are in luck as I have one in stock, I will be right back', I went into the backroom and went through all the first editions I kept. When I returned to the counter and revealed the book he was smiling in amazement.

'I have been all over Melbourne trying to find a copy of a first edition before Friday, as that is my niece's birthday. Every single store I went to said that they would have to order it in and would be even more expensive for me to purchase.' He was grinning from ear to ear in relief.

Scanning the book into the system I couldn't help eying the man in front of me, he seemed like a genuinely nice guy. 'That comes to $150'

He nodded and pulled out a Platinum Credit Card and swiped it through the card slot, I then wrapped the book carefully as it was a first edition and needed to be well cared for. When I handed it to the gentleman we touched fingers briefly before he pulled away.

'Alright I have to say something first, I am Chris Williams and I was wondering if you might be willing to go to lunch with me today?' he appeared to be nervous about asking me and I couldn't help but find it adorable.

'I am Hermione Granger and I would love to go to lunch with you, but on the condition that it be in this food court, so I can get back to work straight after.' He nodded with enthusiasm and I went about closing the store so that I could go with him.

Chris led me to a cute café where we sat together in a cute booth off to the side, so we could have a little bit of privacy to get to know each other. Chris listened to me as I told him about my studies and my life. He seemed to be genuinely interested in what I had to say, what made him even more amazing was that he could keep up with me on an intellectual level. This was something Harry or Ron could never do as they were preoccupied thinking about Quidditch.

I can't remember how long we were talking for, I found out that Chris was born into money and how he was helping to run his father's company. His niece's name is Elizabeth and she was turning 12, he described her as being strong of will and very intelligent. I really wanted to meet this mysterious Elizabeth, she sounded like someone that I would love to get to know.

Suddenly someone came over to our table, it was one of the waitresses and she was holding a napkin 'Sorry to interrupt but a man asked me to give this to you'. She handed me the napkin, it read;

'_Mine!'_

I asked the woman in confusion 'Who gave this to you?' she went to look at a seat not far from us, but no one was sitting there.

'He left, I could've sworn he was still there a minute ago', I nodded in confusion and showed the napkin to Chris.

'Is he an ex of yours?'

'No, I haven't dated anyone since moving here 5 years ago, you are the first to ask me.'

He seemed to like the sound of that and took my hand and kissed it gently and replied; 'I am glad I asked you my dear, but this note has got me worried, please be careful' My cheeks flushed scarlet at how tenderly he was caressing my hand and the way he looked at me with such adoration.

'I will don't you worry, I better head back to the bookstore, thank you so much for taking me to lunch. I really enjoyed getting to know you Chris'

'Would you be open to lunch tomorrow as well?'

'Definitely, I am glad the creep didn't scare you off.' We exchanged our phone numbers after which he pulled me into a warm hug and left me to go back to work.

**1 week later**

Chris and I have been meeting up together for lunch everyday and have become good friends, he is hilariously funny, but part of me wants to see if this could be more. We were more compatible than I was with Ron and I felt that I could finally leave the Wizarding World for good and be truly happy. Chris's niece Elizabeth loved her book so much that she came into the store a few days later to get the next book in the series, but it wasn't a first edition. She didn't seem to mind and loved reading about the romance between Anne and Gilbert.

'I hope I find my Gil one day', she said dreamily as she purchased Anne of Avonlea. Elizabeth was intelligent and seemed to love learning almost as much and me. She had straight brown hair that fell to just under her shoulders with blue eyes.

'You will, just be patient' I said with a wink and went back to organising the invoices on the books I was having ordered in.

Chris suddenly came out from behind the shelves and said 'Liz, we better head home and leave Hermione to her work.' Liz whined in annoyance at having to leave, but Chris being the doting Uncle promised that he would bring her back to visit Hermione whenever she wanted.

Chris kissed me on the cheek to say goodbye and left with Liz who was already reading her new book while Chris directed her with a gentle hand on her back.

Just as they were leaving a man arrived with a delivery for me, it was a long thin tube. I signed for it, it seemed very light but when the man left I opened it and found a long-stemmed black rose with a note attached to the stem that read;

'_You are and always will be mine.  
Leave him or death shall be his  
Fate'_

My breathing stopped as I read the note repeatedly not even realizing that I had a finger on one of the thorns. Blood was trailing down my wrist to the bench from the sheer grip I had on it on the rose from the sudden influx of fear and concern for the man I was starting to feel for.

After about a minute of reading the note, I threw it into the bin with the tube and went about cleaning the blood and dressing my finger. Pulling out my blue Nokia and calling Chris, he answered 'Hermione, I was just about to get into the car, did I forget something at the store?'

'No, I just received a delivery that has shook me a bit, could you drop Liz off before coming back here. I don't want her to know what is going on.' I replied in a voice I haven't used since the war, it was like I had a target on my head again.

'I will be there as soon as I can babe', he hung up the phone and I went about continuing my inventory. The fear was overwhelming me at the thought that someone I care about could die because of me. I quenched that fear by remembering I am Hermione Granger, Gryffindor, third member of the Golden Trio who helped defeat Voldemort. I could handle one crazy stalker.

An hour passed before Chris returned, he rushed into the store and pulled me into his arms for a bone crushing hug. He must've been really worried about me, I showed him what was in the bin and the note that was attached. Suddenly he got very protective and said; 'We need to contact the police.'

Part of me knew he was right, but the brave and reckless side of me believed that I could handle one pathetic stalker. Still I didn't want to risk Chris's life, I picked up the tube and rose from the bin and went about closing my store early so I could get to the police station and report this.

The police said that since they had no idea who this stalker was that they would have to put Chris and I under police protection. Chris didn't seem to like that idea because he didn't know how much protection the police would be giving him. So, he said he would just get a body guard and heighten security at the building.

I couldn't understand why he had to use all his money on protection, I understood protecting himself. But protecting me was a bit much because I could take care of myself. But Chris wouldn't hear of it. He refused to let me be in any danger, I hated being the damsel in distress.

Things were different now, there was a body guard following us wherever we went so we had to go to the store to get any privacy. 'Hermione, things between us have been tense lately and I want to make it up to you. Will you have dinner with me tonight?'

Dinner with Chris 'Yes', Chris grinned from ear to ear and pulled me into a warm embrace and kissed me tenderly on the lips. I leaned into the kiss and caressed his face tenderly as we did, the kiss didn't feel how I thought it would feel. There wasn't any spark or fireworks, it felt meaningless, at least kissing Ron there was some form of spark but not the spark that I needed.

Chris held me for a few moments before heading home to get ready for our date, closing the store I couldn't help but think back to the Amortentia potion from sixth year. Back then, I could swear that it was Ron's smell, but now I am not so sure. I have changed so much since then so would it be possible that the scent would've changed in the time since?

I shook my head in annoyance, reminding myself that I had turned away from the Wizarding World and shouldn't be thinking of things that are most definitely in the past.

When I arrived home that night there was a package on my doorstep, it was a long rectangular box, I pulled into inside and placed it on my kitchen table. It was white with a black ribbon around it, _oh shit_ I thought to myself. Please tell me this isn't another present from my stalker.

Opening the roses there were a dozen long stemmed black roses with a note that read;

'_I warned you my darling,  
Maybe you can place these on his  
Coffin.'_

I felt my body go into overdrive and I called his phone, there was no answer, there was always an answer. A message suddenly appeared on my phone and I opened it with hope, but it was a message from the security company telling me my bookstore was broken into. I ran out of the house forgetting about the date and ran straight to the bookstore to find that one of the windows out front was smashed in with a chair.

Entering through the smashed window I turned on the lights to reveal black rose petals littered the floor, I felt my stomach drop and panic grip all my senses as I walked in and I found him. Chris was lying in a pool of his own blood with a single black rose lying on top of him. Falling to my knees beside him I screamed in pain and anguish at the man lying dead in front of me.

Caressing his cold cheek, I felt my heart break at the thought that this was all my fault, he was a good man who didn't deserve this.

I didn't care that I was kneeling in his blood or that I was now coated with it, all I cared about was holding him one last time. Not knowing how long I had been there, I gathered the courage to call the police and when they arrived I felt like my whole world had spun on its axis. Why couldn't I live my life in peace, after everything I have been through don't I deserve that much, don't I deserve to find love?

_**Draco**_

Arriving home from work to my gorgeous penthouse apartment, I collapsed on the couch in exhaustion. Who knew paperwork could be so exhausting, it was at that moment when a patronus of an Abraxan winged horse. Everyone in the department knew that it was Cook's patronus. I then heard Cook's voice;

'Malfoy, there has been a muggle murder that seems suspicious and we need our very best there to find out the truth of it. The perpetrator seems to be obsessed with the victim's girlfriend, I need you over at the bookstore; _Celestial Oasis_ as soon as possible' then the horse flew around the room before disappearing in a puff of white smoke.

Sighing in frustration I got to my feet and apparated to the alley near Celestial Oasis, as I walked toward the building I couldn't help but think of Granger and her love of books. My mind went to her in the Hogwarts Library biting her bottom lip and diving into one of the millions of books available. The library was her haven and I could tell it was the one place that she would be truly happy.

I quickly retrieved my Auror badge that was charmed to look like a police detective badge and showed it to the Officer out front who let me pass. Walking up to the store I found the front window smashed in with a chair and many muggle police were scoping the area and dusting the chair for prints. I walked into the store and found there were black rose petals over the ground and knew that this would be for the victim's girlfriend. The killer would've gotten along well with my family if they were a wizard that is.

When I got to the centre of the room, I found the body of the victim who appeared to have blonde hair, that was well kempt. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and black tie, there was a black rose on his chest that was again a sick gift for the victim.

Eying the body I saw that he had 20 stab wounds to the torso, but something seemed off. Looking around the room and the size of the guy, something didn't add up. There was no sign of struggle, nothing knocked over, nothing was touched except the guy. I felt something click, I walked over to him and tried to move his arm a little but found it was unusually stiff for a dead guy. I lifted an eyelid and saw that the green eyes were uncommonly pale. _Shit_, the Imperious curse was placed on him as well.

I heard the muggle near the entrance say, 'The victims print's match the ones on the chair', I wiped my hand over my face. Well it seems the victim was imperiused to break into the store, then had the full-body bind placed on him and stabbed 20 times in the chest. I decided it was time to question the victim who was sobbing to a muggle cop questioning her on the incident.

I tapped the cop's shoulder, showed him my badge and he stepped aside to let me take over in the questioning. That was when I felt myself freeze, there sobbing in front of me was none other than the book-worm I bullied at Hogwarts.

'Granger?'

She looked up with wide weeping eyes 'Malfoy?'

**Please don't hate me for this cliff-hanger guys, I hope you liked it and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter, Hermione is at a low point in this one and doesn't seem like herself at all. Will Draco be able to bring back the powerful witch? Enjoy**

**CHAPTER 3**

_**Draco**_

_'Granger?'_

_ She looked up with wide weeping eyes 'Malfoy?'_

We stood there staring at each other in shock, my mind was going over every single possible scenario that brought her to Australia. But there was nothing, shouldn't she be with Weasel? Why was she in Australia? Why was she with a Muggle? Why the fuck is she here?

I knew that my mouth was open in shock at seeing someone I thought I would never see again, but I was brought back to reality when I remembered why I was there.

'Forgive me Granger but I can't really ask the questions I need to ask here where there are muggles present' gesturing to the room 'Would you be willing to come to the Ministry with me?' I made sure to reveal my Auror badge to her just to make sure she knew I wasn't.

'Ummm, I don't want to leave him' she whispered seemingly still in shock while looking down at the body with sadness.

'Granger' I said as gently as I could, getting her to look at me 'There isn't anything you can do for him now, I will send a team down here to collect more evidence and move him. What you can do is come with me and I can get the information I need to catch this guy who did this; can you do that?'

She gave a small nod in agreement and I led her out of the bookstore and walked the silent, still sobbing woman to the alley and apparated us both to the Australian Ministry. From there I led her to the Auror Department and my desk that was neat, and tidy compared to the other desks that were always a crazy mess. Granger sat on the chair I offered and wrapped her arms around herself as though she were cold, I took out my wand which caused her to flinch.

'I am not going to hurt you Granger, I just want to clean you up and cast a warming charm, is that alright?' I said trying my best to hold my patience as I knew she was going through a rough time. She nodded again, and I cast the necessary spells and she looked a bit more comfortable.

'Expecto Patronum' I said waving my wand and a silver dragon appeared in front of the desk, I heard a slight gasp from Granger, but I ignored it and said, 'Cook, I checked the scene and you were right. I am currently questioning Miss Granger at the Ministry. Could you send a team down to collect everything and do a clean sweep of the place?' I sent the dragon off and it flew away leaving Granger and I alone in the Office.

'Granger, what can you tell me about the victim?'

She scrunched her face in pain and answered, 'His name is…. Christopher Williams, I have known him for almost 2 weeks…We had lunches together…. tonight, was supposed to be our first dinner date' she replied through tears.

'What can you tell me about the killer that you know of?'

'When…. Chris asked me to lunch the day I met him, a waitress brought me a napkin that a customer had sent over to me. It was a note that said, '_Mine'_ like I belonged to them. The waitress went to show me the person, but they weren't sitting there anymore. I didn't hear from him again till a week later when I received a delivery of a black rose with a note that said, _'You are and always will be mine, leave him or death shall be his fate'. _It terrified me, so we went to the police, but he didn't trust the police protection and hired a personal body guard and a security guard at my shop. Then Chris asked me to dinner tonight and when I went home to get ready I found a delivery on my front doorstep. I opened it to find a dozen black roses and a note that said….' She clasped a hand over her mouth and more tears fell from her eyes and finally she said, _'I warned you my darling, maybe you can place these on his coffin'. _I then tried to call him but there was no answer and I received a message that my store was broken into, so I ran there hoping that he was there. That was when I found my window smashed, and Chris….'

'That is all that I need for now Granger, I will organize for an Auror to guard you from now on' This got her attention, she looked at me with wide angry eyes that reminded me of when we were in school. I just hoped I wouldn't get slapped this time.

'I don't need Auror protection, I can take care of myself' she said defiantly and went to get up, but I put my hand up to stop her.

'Granger, how can you protect yourself if you don't have your wand on you?' she looked at me incredulously which caused me to sigh in frustration. 'You would've pulled your wand on me as soon as I took out mine to clean you up. You don't trust me that much Granger, also you didn't apparate straight to your store, so what are you going to do to defend yourself if this wizard comes after you?'

'There is no proof it was a wizard who killed him Malfoy'

'As a matter of fact, there is, he was under the imperious curse and made to break into your store, he was then put under a full-body bind and stabbed. I will not be letting you out of this building without protection or the Ministry will have my neck.' She looked like her whole world was shattered and she slumped back into the chair and began crying again.

'It really is my fault then' she sobbed.

'What are you on about Granger, of course it isn't your fault. You can't control the mind of a madman, if you could then the second wizarding war wouldn't have happened' _Shit, I just had to bring that up, didn't I?_

She shuddered at the mention of the war and seemed to stare at the floor for an uncommon amount of time. 'So, I am assigning Taylor, one of our Auror's as your guard tonight while I go and do some digging into this guy and see what I can find out.'

Granger didn't seem to listen as she seemed to be having an internal battle within herself, this wasn't the Granger I knew, and I needed to get her to come out of her shell. The only way I could do that was to get her to focus on something else.

'Why don't you carry your wand Granger?'

'Not that it is any of your business Malfoy, but I turned my back on the Wizarding World.' My eyebrows shot up in shock at what she just told me, the woman who could remake the Wizarding World on a great level has turned her back on magic. 'Shocked, are you? Figured you would be happy that the Mudblood has turned her back on magic' she said in a clipped angry tone.

_Ouch _I deserved that, even after all these years she can still throw a decent comeback whether by slapping or with words. What could I say to that? Sorry, no that would never be good enough and Malfoy's don't apologize. What the hell happened in the past to cause her to run from the Wizarding World? It could be because of the war, or because of Weasel and Potter. But what I did know was that I wouldn't get the information out of her now, so I quickly sent another Patronus to Paul Taylor to escort Granger back to her place and stay with her there.

It didn't take long for Taylor to arrive with his greying black hair and kind blue eyes, he extended his hand to Granger 'It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Granger, I hoped we would've met under better circumstances, but I am Paul Taylor. My colleague Auror Malfoy has informed me of your situation and I will try my best to protect you.'

'Nice to meet you Paul, but I don't need your protection. But what I do need is for you to apparate me home so that I can rest from this horrible night.'

'Taylor no matter what she does or says you will guard her to the best of your ability, she may say she can take care of herself but she doesn't carry her bloody wand. Take her home and make sure she doesn't boot you out.' I slumped in my chair in frustration 'Oh, and make sure she carries her damn wand from now on, she is a Witch and should bloody well use her magic.'

I quickly dismissed them both with a wave, Granger was staring at me like I had just grown a second head and continued staring until Taylor apparated her home.

When they were gone I ran my hands down my face in frustration and disbelief, Granger was in Melbourne and had turned her back on the Wizarding World. This was something I couldn't let stand, she was coming back to whether she liked it or not.

_**Hermione**_

When I arrived back to my apartment Taylor followed close behind while watching the area for anything dangerous. I let him inside and locked the door behind him, he then went about putting up protective wards.

'Miss Granger, where do you keep your wand?' I rolled my eyes in frustration at Malfoy, why couldn't he just let me stay away from the Wizarding World.

'I keep it on my bedside table' retrieving it I waved it to prove that I still owned it and put it back into the same spot. Taylor scrunched his face in what seemed would be concern.

'I believe that Auror Malfoy is correct, you need to keep your wand on you at all times especially with the killer out there.' He was right, I knew it but the truth was I didn't know if I could still do magic, it has been so long since I last cast a spell. Sure, I remember the wand movements and the words, but is that enough? I decided to change the subject.

'Auror Taylor, tell me about yourself?'

'I have been working at the Australian Ministry since I left school and am the father of 3 beautiful girls; Melanie, Andrea and Victoria.'

He has kids, _shit _I can't let him get hurt for their sake…. Elizabeth will hate me forever, what am I going to tell her? She will never see her Uncle again. I couldn't protect Chris, but I can protect Taylor.

'Would you like a cup of tea?' he nodded with a smile and I went about making it, but I slipped a little belladonna in his. When I handed him the tea he sculled it as though it was water, I gave a little half smile as he edged toward the couch to sit and relax. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep, I covered him with a spare blanket and went about getting some sleep. But I couldn't, no matter what I did I could still see his face. In frustration I decided to go and check my shop, climbing out of bed I got dressed into some warm clothes and left Taylor on the couch while I went to my store. Deciding it would be safer to get there by taxi at this time of night.

Arriving at my store I found the window was repaired, unlocking the door and walking in felt too surreal. There were no more rose petals, no body and no blood. It was like nothing happened here, but something did happen, my boyfriend was killed because I was with him. Tears started falling from my face then, when I heard someone apparate into my store, part of me hoped it was the killer so this pain would be over.

_**Draco**_

'What the fuck are you doing here Granger? Where is Taylor?' she spun around in surprises, who the hell was she expecting?

'I told you I don't need a babysitter Malfoy, just think of me as a Muggle and leave me in peace'.

'Who are you and what have you done with Granger? This' I gestured to her in general 'Isn't the Granger I know. So, what the hell happened to turn you away from magic?' She didn't answer so I tried again 'What did you do to Taylor to make him stop you from leaving?'

That made her look up and whisper 'Belladonna, I gave him tea laced with it so that he would sleep long enough to give me some time alone.' I was about ready to strangle her, she was making stupid choices, doing stupid things and wasn't fighting back. What the hell is going on with this woman?

'Granger, I don't know what the hell is going on with you but you need to snap out of it…. Fine if you want to play it like that then let's go back to yours and wake Taylor so he can watch you like a hawk all night.'

'NO, HE CAN'T BE AROUND ME!' she said in a rush of panic.

'Why is that Granger?' I asked with an eyebrow raised

'I can't risk his life, he has children and if something happens to him while protecting me…. What will I say to his wife and daughters?'

Of course, she was being her stupid selfless self 'Fine, then I will relieve Taylor of his guard duties and take over, because I don't have any children or significant others for you to worry yourself about.'

'WHAT? NO, YOU WILL NOT BE STAYING AT MY HOUSE MALFOY!' she looked at me in shock horror, finally I was getting a decent reaction.

'Too bad, I am your only choice now' I walked over to her with a smug smirk on my face that brought me back to Hogwarts 'How would you like to go about this?' I said while pulling out my wand 'The easy way, or the hard way?'

Her eyes widened in fear and mumbled 'Fine' and led me out of the store, down the street to her apartment.

Looking around the apartment I found it to be very Granger, especially with the size of the bookcases. There were two bookcases on either side of the flat screen tv on the left wall. A wooden coffee table in front that was littered with books followed by the Couch where Taylor was in a deep sleep. Then I saw on the right side next to the door there was the kitchen and a large window on the right side of the room. Her bedroom was covered with a curtain that went from floor to ceiling and it was a nice emerald green with silver flecks all through it which made me smile a little. Stepping forward I cast 'Enervate' on Taylor who woke with a start and rose from the couch in shock that he had fallen into such a deep sleep.

When Taylor realized that I was there he went pale and asked, 'What is going on Malfoy?'

'She drugged you with Belladonna Taylor so I will be taking over, go home to your wife and kids'.

Taylor nodded groggily and apparated home, leaving Granger and I alone in her studio apartment. I walked over to the curtain and looked on the other side and saw the wand on her bedside table, I snatched it up and stormed over to Granger and handed it to her 'You will carry this wherever you go or so help me I will make life a living hell for you.'

'It is already a living hell Malfoy', damn this sodding woman and her brains. If only she used them when they were necessary and not just in arguments.

'Granger, please can you just keep the wand on you that way I know that you have something to defend yourself with'. She took the wand and placed it on the coffee table which annoyed me even more, 'Seriously Granger, what the hell has happened to you? Where is the know-it-all witch who bested me every chance she got?

'She isn't here anymore, this is the Muggle me and I am not the only one who has changed here Malfoy, where is the boy who called me a Mudblood? Where is the boy who believed that I was unworthy of my magic?'

'Ok I will make you a deal, I will tell you what changed me if you will tell me why you have given up on your magic,' I hoped that she would give in.

'You first' she said in a small voice sitting on the couch and wrapping the blanket that Taylor used around herself to get comfortable.

'It was you, you changed me. Before my first year at Hogwarts, my father started to spout how disgusting Muggleborns and Muggles were because they weren't pure. They were supposed to be crap a magic and not gifted in the slightest, yet you a Muggleborn were able to best every single pureblood in the school. You mastered spells and potions I would never have dreamed of making at the age you were. Because of you I questioned my father, by the time the snake gave me that suicide mission I didn't believe in the shite. But I had to keep up appearances otherwise my Mother and I would be dead. On top of that, you withstood Bellatrix's torture and that makes you better than most every witch or wizard out there. I wish I helped you that day at my manor, and I have hated myself ever since. Your turn' I said in a matter of fact way that made her shy away in shock, it felt good getting that off my chest though. If I could convince one person from my past that I have changed then I may be able to return to England without the ridicule.

Granger wrapped herself tighter in the blanket and replied, 'Before I went searching for the horcruxes, I needed to protect my parents so I obliviated them and sent them to Australia. When the war ended I came to find them in Melbourne and tried to return the memories, I tried for ages but nothing worked. The spell I placed on them was too strong for me to break, I am supposed to be the smartest witch of my age but I can't return my parents bloody memories. I finally gave up and stayed here, my magic isn't strong enough to bring my parents back.'

_Merlin how do I go about helping her? _I thought to myself and nothing seemed to come to mind, then it hit me 'I will make you a deal, you keep your wand on you and use your magic again and I will help you to get your parents memories back.'

She seemed to stew on this for a little bit before she nodded and said, 'But if you fail at getting their memories back, I will never touch magic again.' I nodded and held my hand out to her so we could shake on it, she seemed to mull over whether to touch me or not.

'It is just a hand Granger it won't bite', in defiance she took my hand…. I never realized just how small her hand was in mine or that her skin was so soft. I just hoped that I could help to get her parents memories back, because if I didn't, the Wizarding World would never get her back.

**I hoped you liked this chapter, don't worry the strong Hermione will come back with a bit of help from the Slytherin Prince ****. Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to thank those who have reviewed this story you are amazing. Here is the newest chapter. Enjoy**

**CHAPTER 4**

_**Hermione**_

I couldn't believe that Draco Malfoy, former Deatheater was forcing me a Muggleborn Witch to use magic. On top of that, he hasn't believed in pureblood supremacy for years and it was because of me…. I changed him. What the hell is this world coming to? I hope he keeps up his end of the bargain though, I miss my family terribly and would just about do anything to get them back. Including teaming up with Malfoy, hopefully it doesn't come back and bite me in the arse.

'Granger, would you mind if I used the bathroom?' I nodded and pointed to the ensuite next to my bedroom. _Shit_ he has to go into my bedroom to get to it, I don't feel comfortable with this. While he was in the bathroom I decided to practice my magic and make things a little more uncomfortable for him so he won't want to guard me or stay here.

Pointing my wand at the couch, I felt the magic flow through me and into my wand and with a simple flourish 'Rigescunt Indutae'. I quickly tested the spell and discovered it worked, I used the same spell on all the objects in my apartment and couldn't wait for Malfoy to get some payback for all the times he bullied me.

He came into the living room from behind the curtain and looked at the couch with distaste, 'It is getting late Granger. Try and get some sleep.' I nodded with a small half smile that luckily Malfoy didn't notice and went to get ready for bed.

'Lectulo' I heard Malfoy say through the curtain and he repeated it twice before he stormed over to the curtain and bellowed 'GRANGER, WHY CAN'T I TRANSFIGURE ANYTHING IN YOUR BLOODY HOME?'

I shrugged my shoulders and replied in an innocent tone 'I have no idea what you are talking about Malfoy, I haven't used magic in years so I am a bit rusty.' He eyed me with curiosity and cast a quick spell on my wand before I could stop him, he discovered what I did.

'Granger, I am glad you are using your magic but could you undo the spell on the couch at least?' I shook my head.

'Look, I will use my wand and carry it around from now on so you don't need to stay here anymore. Please just leave, because I don't feel comfortable with you being here.' He rolled his eyes.

'I am not going anywhere Granger, until this guy is caught I will be here. If you think sleeping on a couch is going to deter me, then you really don't know me at all' he replied with a smirk and went back onto the couch and said, 'Sweet dreams Princess'.

_Crap_ why does Malfoy have to be so bloody stubborn? I just hope he doesn't snore because if he does I will hex him into oblivion. Grabbing my pyjamas from the dresser, I went into the bathroom to change as I didn't want to risk Malfoy peeking through my curtain. Never trust a Slytherin.

When I got into bed I felt I still couldn't get to sleep, thinking about Chris and what happened to him caused me to cry myself to sleep. I didn't care that Malfoy would hear, all I cared about was Chris and how kind he was to me. He was one of the only men I could see myself having a future with, he didn't deserve what happened to him.

This stalker has me freaked, how long have they been watching me? Why the hell are they so obsessed with me? What did I do to deserve being targeted like this? I just hoped that Malfoy found this creep soon, I don't think that I could handle another death because of me.

_**Draco**_

Lying on the couch was dreadfully uncomfortable, I had to curl my legs up into my chest to fit. My back was going to pay for this tomorrow. I understood why Granger didn't want me here, after everything I put her through in school. She was a kind hearted, intelligent and incredibly brave girl, but when I saw her at the bookstore the second time after she ditched Taylor she seemed broken. Like she had given up, it made me sick to think if it was the stalker who found her instead of me, she would've let him do whatever he wanted. Why had the girl who went through hell in the war and came out on top turn into this weak and pained woman?

I figured there was no use thinking about all this because I would be up all night, instead I tried to close my eyes and let sleep come to me. Just when I was about to doze off I heard sniffling behind the curtain, she was crying. My heart ached for her, she must've really cared about that Chris bloke. One thing was for sure, I was going to catch this bastard and make him pay for this. Granger has been through enough, she didn't need some crazy stalker coming in and messing up her life.

Sleep finally came to me and I fell into another nightmare, the nightmare that plagued me for years. Her screams vibrated through my body as she writhed on the ground, fighting the Cruciatus with every fibre of her being. It was only when I was shocked awake by a scream that I realized the screams weren't just from the nightmare, they were coming from Granger.

Shooting off the couch, I barrelled for the curtain and pulled it aside to reveal Granger kicking and screaming on her bed. I dove for her arms and held them down onto the bed so she wouldn't hurt herself and said in a calming tone while stroking her arms; 'Calm down Granger, I am here. Nothing is going to hurt you, you are safe.' She slowly started to calm until finally the only sound that emanated from her was soft, tired whimpering. Opening her eyes, she looked at me with tears slowly trickling down her cheeks. That was when she went pale and said in a croaky, dry voice 'You can let me go Malfoy', I nodded and removed my hands, but didn't leave her side.

Sitting up, she looked around her room, seemingly in a trance and whispered, 'Sorry for waking you, you can go back to sleep now.' Turning her face away from me, not wanting to talk about the nightmare and given that she and I barely knew each other, it wouldn't be right to ask. She then did something surprising, picking up her wand from her bedside table she pointed it toward the couch and whispered, 'Regelo, lectulo'.

I couldn't believe it, she had transfigured the couch into a bed for me. Giving her a small smile, I help her lay down on the bed and pulled the covers over her and whispered, 'Thank you' and went back to my now fluffy bed and climbed under the covers. Finally, able to stretch I fell to sleep instantly.

_**Hermione**_

Last night was an eye opener, Malfoy has changed which was something I never expected. The Slytherin Prince took care of me after having a nightmare, I was extremely glad he didn't ask me about it because it would've ended up being very uncomfortable as the nightmare was about the Manor. Figuring that he was a different person than he was back at Hogwarts, I transfigured the couch so he could get some sleep as a thank you for helping me during my weakest moment.

It was now 6am, feeling like I had slept enough I arose and went to the bathroom to have a shower, the shower seemed to ease the symptoms of my drowsiness. Going back into the bedroom, I changed into a nice blue summer dress that went to just above my knee and some comfortable sandals. Pulling back the curtain, I found Malfoy still fast asleep, his face seemed the most peaceful I had ever seen him. It no longer held the look of disdain or annoyance, there was no sign of the Malfoy that I had known for years. It was adorable how he had my flowery blanket pulled up to his neck all snug.

Smiling a little I went into the kitchen and began making breakfast, bacon and eggs seemed like a good start to the morning. As soon as I began cooking, I saw Malfoy start to rise from the couch smelling the bacon sizzling on the fry pan. Wearing just his boxers, his suit was folded neatly on the coffee table with his shoes right beside. Seeing him without a shirt showing his muscular chest and shoulders caused me to feel serious arousal while biting my lip desperately holding back a moan of appreciation. So, I avoided looking directly at him, although he would see the blush flaring my cheeks. He moved toward the kitchen with his platinum hair all askew, looking very drowsy. When he saw I was making breakfast for him too he gave a half smile then a grin when he saw my blush and said, 'Thanks for the bed and breakfast Granger, didn't know you could be so accommodating.'

I knew that he was just trying to fall back to the teasing as he was more comfortable with the bickering rather than getting close. 'Well, I have to prove that Muggleborn's can be civilized', I replied while flipping the bacon in the pan.

'Well, it certainly is a surprise', he quipped and headed for the bathroom with his clothes and shoes in hand. I felt guilty feeling attraction to anyone after what happened last night to a man I cared about deeply, so I pushed away any possible attraction and went about cooking the eggs. When breakfast was ready, Malfoy was already dressed and waiting patiently at the table. He dug into the food and seemed to enjoy it, with the morning coffee I had prepared. When we were both finished he waved his wand making the dishes wash and put themselves away.

'Just so you know I will be heading into work today, otherwise I will go insane behind these four walls' I hoped that he would allow this.

'To be honest I would prefer you staying home but knowing that you would hex my balls off if I said 'no' I will allow it.' Giving a small nod I went to get my bag ready to head off to work, but when I was heading for the door I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Malfoy with my wand. Rolling my eyes, I took my wand and his outstretched hand so I could apparate us closer to my store, in the alley around the corner.

Malfoy cased the area while following me into the building, there were people all over the place heading to work. Unlocking my store and walking in, I still felt the eerie feeling of death surrounding it. Knowing that just last night my boyfriend was killed by some psycho. Getting the store ready I went about my morning routine, when everything was done and the store was open I went about checking the business email. One of the emails wasn't from an address I recognized and there was no name attached, it wasn't a spam email so I opened it and found a note;

_My beloved,  
I am sorry that I had to dispose of your lover Christopher,  
but he was getting too close to what is mine.  
We almost had a chance to meet last night when you returned to your store,  
if only Auror Malfoy wasn't there.  
Please believe me my love that I would never harm you,  
the Auror protection is highly unnecessary.  
Personally I find it insulting that the beautiful and powerful  
Hermione Jean Granger  
is protected by a 'former' Death Eater.  
But don't fret my witch as I will be disposing of this pest very soon.  
Then I will finally have my Hermione in my arms forever.  
You may not be agreeable at first, but with some time you will come around.  
With all my Love._

Backing away from the computer I felt my body tremble with fear, thankfully Malfoy noticed and rushed over to read the message on the screen. 'We are leaving Granger, close the store and get your things'. He then went about getting the details of the email it was sent from.

'No, I won't run away from this.' I said utilizing all my Gryffindor courage.

'Granger, we are leaving whether you like it or not.' He quickly waved his wand causing the till to return to the safe, the lights to go out and the doors to relock. Grabbing my arm and bag he apparated me straight into my living room and pushing me onto the couch and went about locking up the house even more.

I was fuming, I pulled out my wand and shot a hex at him which he blocked with skill. Anger took over me completely and I shot hex after hex at him, he blocked every single one with ease and finally got sick of it and said, 'Expelliarmus' causing my wand to fly out of my hand and into the air where Malfoy caught it with ease. He then pointed his wand at me in a threatening manner causing me to back into the couch and sit.

Malfoy shook his head in frustration 'Why do you have to be so fucking stubborn Granger? Do you realize what would've happened last night if I hadn't been there? He could've kidnapped you and possibly raped you. Please just trust me on this and let me protect you, I know after everything we have been through it will be hard but for Merlin's sake this guy is crazy. I swear I won't let him anywhere near you, I just need you to cooperate and let me do my job. Is that too much to ask for?'

'No, but I don't want anyone else to die because of me. I know that we don't get along, but that doesn't mean I want you to die.'

'Granger, I put my life on the line every day as it is part of my job. I am no stranger to death threats, hell I got them from my own father when I was 15. There is one thing I have found that I am very good at and that is staying alive, so you best get used to me being around because I am not going anywhere.'

Before I could say anything else, he put my wand in his pocket and summoned his Patronus 'Cook, there has been another message from the stalker. Sending you a copy via owl as soon as possible, watching over Miss Granger at her place of residence for now. Will keep you updated.' His Dragon Patronus flew off leaving Malfoy and I alone. 'Granger, please tell me you have an owl?'

'Uh…no.'

Rolling his eyes and yelled, 'Rosey' a little elf with a little red dress appeared 'Would you please send this to Auror Cook via my owl Hermes as soon as you can?' the little elf smiled at her master and nodded apparating away.

I couldn't believe it, he had an elf, it was clothed and seemed well taken care of. _WHERE THE HELL IS THE PUREBLOOD BULLY DRACO MALFOY? _I thought to myself in a rush.

**There is the fourth chapter, sorry it took a while to put this up. I was volunteering at Supanova and my sister had her baby so there was no chance I could get any writing done.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews;**

**Guest 1: I felt so bad for Chris, but sadly he had to go so that Malfoy could come into Hermione's life again.**

**Guest 2: Good guess, but you will have to wait and see ****. The description was similar, but not exact as Draco is still arrogant and pig-headed. Although we are seeing his softer side come out more and more as seen in this chapter.**

**SilverStar90: You may be right in your guess, I do like to put twists into my stories.**

**KyloRen'sgirl23: I try to post the next chapter as soon as I can, especially when there is a cliffhanger, sure it is fun to leave readers guessing, but I am not that cruel ****.'**

**Please Review **


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the newest chapter, I hope you enjoy it**

**CHAPTER 5**

_**Draco**_

__There is only so much I can take, Granger was continually being stubborn even after we made the deal that I would help her get her parents memories back. I wondered how the hell I was going to keep the Gryffindor Princess from leaving her apartment. With the help of Rosie, I had some extra clothes brought over so I didn't have to keep scourgifying the same outfit every day.

Granger and I fought tooth and nail for 3 days, making sure she stayed in her apartment. Thankfully it worked as there were no more messages from the stalker, the only problem was that her temper was driving me up the wall. It got to a point where I had to trick her into drinking a sleeping draught and sneaking out so that I could get any research done into the stalker. Sadly, I wasn't making any headway into it, and I didn't have much time before she wakes up.

'Malfoy aren't you supposed to be watching Miss Granger?' asked Adam Jones from his desk littered with files. Jones was the second best Auror here and seemed to be the only one I could tolerate, he was partnered with David Lee who practically worships Jones.

Jones had a mocha tan, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. His physique was lean and muscular and could pull off being a bouncer. Lee was thin, with black thinning hair and pale green eyes. Even though he was Australian, he had pale white skin, even paler than my own which was odd.

'She is sleeping for the moment, it is the only chance I can get any work done'.

'Miss Granger must be begging for it if she let you into her bed to tire her out. Maybe I should visit her and show her how a real man fucks', said Poe who was guzzling a can of coke.

This got my attention, I practically flew out of my chair and had my wand pointed directly at Poe's throat 'Let me make this quite clear, First Granger and I aren't in any kind of intimate relationship and nor will we ever be. Second, the only reason she is sleeping right now is because of the sleeping draught I slipped her. She hasn't been sleeping well and is constantly trying to stay awake so she can find a way to get out of my protection. Third, you ever come near Granger and I will hex you before you even got within 50 feet of her.'

Poe was staring in shock at my outburst but knew that he had crossed a line and said, 'Sorry Malfoy, it was only a joke.'

'Well it was a poor joke wasn't it? You are lucky I don't tell Granger what you said, she wouldn't just threaten.' Going back to my chair I went over the notes from questioning Chris's body guard and finding that he was imperiused as well. Great this was going to be a bitch of a case.

_**Hermione**_

I couldn't believe he would stoop to spiking my drink with a sleeping draught, luckily, I was able to trick him into thinking I drank it. Here I was walking to work for the first time in days and free of the annoying ferret. When I got to my store I found that there was a lot of mail waiting for me under the door. Picking them up I went through and found them all to be bills.

While shelving some new books I received there was a tap on my shoulder, I turned to find little Elizabeth standing there with red eyes from crying. She immediately broke down and wrapped her arms around me in an embrace, crying into my chest. Feeling like I was just hit with a hammer of emotion I broke down too and gently stroked her back, trying my best comfort her.

'Lizzie, who brought you here?' I asked after a little while.

'I didn't come with anyone, I snuck out of Mum's office to come and see you.'

'Oh Liz, you need to go back to her as she will be worried sick. After everything that has happened you need to be with family right now.'

'But you were going to be my family, Uncle Chris said he thought you were the one he was going to marry.'

Feeling fresh tears streak my face I pulled her into another embrace and whispered, 'We didn't get that chance sweetie, but I will always be here if you need me.'

'But what about the bad man who got Uncle Chris? What if he gets me too?'

I shook my head and placed both my hands on either arm and looked her in the eyes 'He won't come near you, no one will come near you. If they dare to try, they will have to face me and I will take care of them just like that' I clicked my fingers to emphasize my point. But I was telling the truth, if this creep dared lay a finger on Liz they will open themselves up to a world of hurt. Liz and I may not be family, but I will protect her with every fibre of my being.

Liz bit her lip and whispered, 'You will beat him like you did He-who-must-not-be-named?'

My jaw went slack…. did I just hear right, did she just mention Voldemort?

'H…How do you know that name?'

'I go to Jabibala School of the Magical Arts, I am a Half-blood none of my Mum's side of the family know of my magic. That is why I couldn't say anything around Uncle Chris, it is also why I feel the safest when I am around you.'

'Elizabeth, I think it is amazing that you are a witch and you feel safe around me. But the bad man isn't after you, so I need you to go back to your Father so that he can protect you ok'.

'Who is he after?'

'I can't tell you sweetie, but what I can tell you is that you are the safest with your family right now, so I need you to go back to your Mum's office.'

'Ok, I just needed to see you and make sure you were ok Auntie Hermione', she gave me a quick kiss on my cheek and ran out of the shop. I gently caressed my cheek where her lips touched me and I felt my heart break again. But I needed to pull myself together for the customers and to get my mind off the pain. Wiping my tears, I went back to work shelving the books.

'Oh Merlin, you're Hermione Granger!' I turned to see a scrawny thin man who was dressed as a Muggle with jeans and a polo but he was obviously a Wizard. He was Australian so, there was no way that I would know him from Hogwarts.

'Yes, and you are?' I asked while shelving the last book in the pile.

'I am Jason Harris, Muggleborn and your biggest fan!'

This was a surprise, but I just smiled and said, 'Is there anything I can help you with?'

'Could you please sign your Chocolate Frog Card, I carry it with me wherever I go', he pulled out his wallet with a worn chocolate frog card in one of the pockets.

'Uh sure', I took the card and signed it, but when I handed it back he took my hand and kissed it very possessively. Quickly snatching my hand back, I started to think of the stalker and wondered if this was the man who killed Chris and left me all the black roses.

'Would there be anything else?' I asked hoping that he would say no and leave.

'A date would be nice', my eyes widened in shock. This was the boldest man I had ever met.

'I am sorry but I am seeing someone' spouting the first thing that came to mind. I hated lying, but this guy was exceedingly creepy and I didn't want to have a date with him. Especially if he is the stalker.

'Oh, who may I ask are you seeing?' this pissed me off, who the hell did this guy think he is.

'I don't believe that is any of your business'

**Meanwhile**

_**Draco**_

Finally finished with my research and turning up with nothing I went back to Grangers to find her bed empty…. _SHIT_

Apparating to the alley around the corner from her bookstore, I bolted straight for it and found her talking to some skinny bloke. She seemed uncomfortable and avoided eye contact with him. I listened in on the conversation to see what the hell had her so agitated.

'A date would be nice' he said with a big toothy grin, is this guy for real? I hoped this guy wasn't the stalker otherwise Granger would get an earful from me.

'I am sorry but I am seeing someone', she replied in a rushed way.

Then the little prat asked, 'Oh, who may I ask are you seeing?' this guy was borderline stalker and I knew I needed to step in soon.

'I don't believe that is any of your business' she said in a clipped and frustrated tone that made me smirk at as it reminded me of the Granger I knew in school.

'Then, how do I know you are telling me the truth?' he replied while crossing his arms, seemingly not giving up. Deciding that I needed to punish Granger a bit for sneaking out, I figured a little payback was in order that would also help this situation.

'Baby are you ready for our dinner date?' I said walking straight for Granger, I put a hand on each cheek and pulled her face to mine in a quick motion and kissed her. This was meant to be torture, it was meant to not mean anything. But my heart seemed to skip a beat when our lips touched, she didn't seem to pull away so I deepened the kiss and found her wrapping her arms around me and pulling me close. Then she did something I never expected, she sucked on my bottom lip causing my pants to tighten a little with arousal and then bit it a little causing me to groan.

Pulling away Granger looked at the now gaping fanboy and said, 'This is my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy.' This caused the fanboy to turn bright red in anger.

'MALFOY? YOU MEAN THE DEATH EATER WHO TRIED TO KILL DUMBLEDORE AND ALMOST KILLED YOUR FRIEND RON IN THE PROCESS? THE SAME DEATH EATER WHO WATCHED YOU GET TORTURED? YOU ARE DATING HIM?'

That pissed me off, I stepped close to his face with an icy stare that could scare off a Hippogriff 'That's right, I was a Death Eater and if you did your research like a good little boy you would know it was under duress. Hermione and I have moved past all the bullshit and I would very much appreciate it if you would stay away from my girlfriend. Otherwise I might just use what Voldemort taught me to teach you a lesson.' It felt strange saying her first name, but I needed to make it sound like she and I were a couple so he would back off.

'This isn't over Hermione, you deserve better than this trash' Jason said with venom and stormed out of the store in a huff.

'Before you say anything, I think it would be best that we did this talk back at your apartment', I then waved my wand like I did the last time I was here and closed the store. Taking Grangers arm I apparated us straight to her apartment, I could feel our skin touching and fought the urge to kiss her again. I sat her on the couch and sat in front of her on the coffee table. 'Granger, do you have any idea how stupid you were for sneaking out. That guy in the store was more than likely the stalker and could've taken you then and their if I hadn't shown up….'

'I know…' she said in a rush before I could finish my rant. 'I know that what I did was stupid, but I hated being trapped in this house for days. Plus, I needed to pay my bills and for me to live and survive, I need to make sales targets at the bookstore. I simply can't not work, so there is a simple solution. Just watch over me at the store. It would be easier as I wouldn't be sneaking out and it will give you a better chance to catch him. Use me as bait.'

'BAIT? no Granger, I won't put you in anymore danger!'

'I already am in danger, please trust me on this Malfoy', she looked at me with pleading eyes that almost held a hint of the old Granger. Taking a deep breath, I nodded which caused her to grin and hug me, in truth it felt amazing. Part of me wanted to kiss her again, but I knew now wouldn't be the time, I kissed her to save her arse earlier. Now it would mean something and since she only recently lost her boyfriend, it wouldn't be right. So, I pulled out of her embrace and prepared a coffee for Granger and myself.

We seemed to be in comfortable silence till after dinner, but then she went to get changed for bed but this time didn't go into the bathroom. Looking out of the window thought about all that has happened and prayed to Merlin that nothing bad would happen. But I glanced over to the curtain and found that in this light it made the emerald and silver fabric transparent enough that I could see her naked form on the other side. _Shit, _I looked away from the fabric quickly and tried to think of anything else but her legs…. arse…. Breasts. _Crap_, but it was too late my member was bulging in my pants and I was fighting the urge to relieve myself of this ache.

Thinking it would be a good idea to let her know that the curtain was see through I decided to change right here….

_**Hermione**_

I decided to change in my bedroom as I felt I could trust Malfoy, if Harry and Ron saw me now they would check me into St Mungos psych ward. When I was dressed in my comfy pyjamas I turned to walk out when I saw Malfoy through the curtain… it was transparent. But he was changing and I could see his physique, he was a lot more muscular than he was in school and wow. That was when I felt an ache between my legs that forced me to bite my lip to hold back the moan… Wait if I can see out that must mean that he could see in. _Shit_, I turned away and waited a couple minutes before turning to find him clothed.

I couldn't help but think about the kiss he and I shared, it was different to Ron's and Chris's, it was like fire spread through my whole body. But the knowledge that it was only meant to deter the guy harassing me, I knew it was never going to happen again. Malfoy and I would never be anything more than acquaintances, even though deep down, I wanted him, I wanted him more than I wanted anyone in my life. But he would never want me, the mudblood, the constant thorn in his side.

Taking a deep calming breath, I walked through the curtain, but when he smirked at me I fell apart and covered my face in embarrassment. 'OH MERLIN! I had no idea that the curtain was transparent' removing my fingers from my eyes and eyeing him suspiciously 'You didn't see anything did you?'

Malfoy's smirk broadened and said 'I could ask you the same Granger? With a raised eyebrow that reminded me of the boy I once knew. He was wearing a black pullover shirt with emerald green track pants. He looked delicious _I need to be checked into the psych ward._

'Can we please forget this ever happened?' I asked in a pleading tone

'I can guarantee that I will never forget what I saw Granger, it is pretty much ingrained in my mind. I am not even sure an obliviate would work' he said with a wink. He then gave a small laugh and continued 'Don't worry Granger, we will go on as though nothing has happened.' He went to walk toward the bathroom 'But I will say, I liked what I saw'. Before I could reply he walked away leaving me with an increased heartrate and a flushed face.

**Things are starting to heat up between them. Please review.  
Jabibala is Kriol for Wise.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the next chapter, enjoy**

**CHAPTER 6**

_**Draco**_

I stayed awake lying on the couch that night thinking about this guy Jason and whether he was a stalker that killed Chris. But something didn't add up, the stalker knew I was there to protect Granger. He could very well be lying, but the only way to be sure would be under a vial of veritaserum. Sadly, there was no way for him to be given the potion unless the was absolute proof that he was the stalker after her.

Running the background check I discovered that he was the same age as Granger and worked for the Australian Ministry as the assistant to the Australian Minister Frank Nicholson. Which made it even harder for me to arrest him because the Minister would surely be on his side unless Granger testifies with me that this is her stalker.

But when I found nothing more on this Jason guy I decided it was time to get some sleep otherwise I would be no use in protecting Granger. The woman I couldn't help but think about, especially with the situations that happened earlier in the day. I kissed her and by Merlin the kiss was amazing, then I saw her change through a transparent curtain. What I wouldn't give to kiss those luscious lips again, the only other kisses I shared were with Pansy Parkinson. But she was very sloppy and there was no real attraction there. We were only together because my Father had arranged for she and I to be wed when we left Hogwarts. The contract for the marriage was null and void after my Father died and I became head of the Family. Thankfully saving me from marrying the most annoying, simpering, dumb girl on the face of the earth.

I needed someone who was intelligent, quick witted, not in it for the money and she should accept me for being a former Death Eater. Sadly, a woman like that didn't exist, part of me was hoping that Granger would be the one to fill those traits. But Granger was a Muggleborn and would have every right to hate me, I am a Pureblood, I was the first to call her a Mudblood, I stood there and watched her get tortured by my Aunt and on top of that she deserves better.

Sighing in defeat I got up and walked through the curtain to Grangers room and found her cuddled up to her second pillow with her hair pulled into a messy plait and looking so peaceful. I wished I was the pillow but wishing for it wasn't going to help my situation because that would never happen. She would never see me as anything more than a pureblooded, arrogant prat.

_**Hermione**_

I heard Malfoy come into my bedroom and stop out the front of the bathroom door, not wanting to open my eyes I listened to what he could possibly be doing. But just when I was close to opening my eyes he walked into the bathroom and closed the door, looking at the door I felt my heart ache for him. That kiss today and the naked peep show had left me yearning for one Draco Malfoy. I wanted to slap myself for being interested in him in the first place. This was the guy who made me feel so inferior and unwanted, if it wasn't for Harry and Ron I may have left the school from all the bullying. Though to be fair Ron was one of the first to bully me when I first started at Hogwarts, but later we became the best of friends and defeated Voldemort together.

There was also the other issue of me still grieving for Chris, I hated myself for not thinking about him more as he was always there for me. Plus, what if word got to Harry and Ron that Malfoy and I were a couple, they would think I was imperiused of something. But in truth Malfoy would never be interested in me, he only did what he did to keep the creep from harassing me. He was just doing his job and that was all I was to him, a job and nothing more. But what about the stalker, he was after Malfoy, _crap_ I better make sure he never leaves me alone so he can't be targeted.

I didn't believe that Jason was the one who killed Chris as he was surprised by Malfoy being there so that must mean I have 2 stalkers, one a psycho killer and the other an obsessed fan. When I heard Malfoy exit the bathroom he stopped at my bed and pulled the covers over my body so I wouldn't get cold. He cared about me, he whispered 'Sleep well Granger' then kissed me gently on the temple. My heart was beating a thousand times a minute, Draco Malfoy just tucked me and kissed me. It took me a while to get to sleep after that, as I couldn't stop thinking about how soft his lips were when pressed against my temple and lips.

_**Draco**_

Figuring it was time to take some action for Granger I summoned a parchment, quill and ink to pen a very important letter;

_Dearest Mother,_

_ There have been many things that have transpired since my last letter, I have met up with Hermione Granger again. The girl who changed me, she is going through a lot right now and needs aid from the best healer that money can buy. I was hoping that you would use your contacts and find me the best healer for restoring memories. Before Miss Granger went on her mission with Potter and Weasley she had to obliviate her parents and has been trying to restore their memories for the past 5 years._

_ If I can help her with this it could change how people see me and I would be able to return home, please Mother would you do this for me? Send the healer to Celestial Oasis, the bookshop in Melbourne, Australia. I haven't had the chance to send her your apologies and if all goes well, we will be able to invite her over to the Manor and show her that we have changed. _

_ She turned her back on her magic mother, I was able to convince her to use it on the condition that I bring her parents memories back. If I fail to do this, she will never return to the Wizarding World and that is something I cannot allow. If anyone belongs in the Wizarding World the most it is her._

_With Love_

_Draco_

Quietly I summoned Rosie to send the letter to my mother, and when he left I crawled into the transfigured bed and fell into a deep sleep.

_**Hermione**_

Not wanting to wake up Malfoy, knowing that he was up longer than me I climbed into the shower. After changing into a pair of faded flare jeans, a white singlet and a light blue cardigan that tied in a on the front. With a pair of brown wedges. I pulled my hair into a twist with a alligator slip on the back to keep my crazy hair in place.

Walking out of my bedroom I found Malfoy climbing out of bed and transfiguring it back into a couch like he did every day. Part of me wanted to tell him that he can keep it as a bed while he stayed, but I didn't know how long that would be. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Malfoy became alert suddenly and had his wand at the ready. I had mine in my pocket, I opened the door slightly to find a flower delivery guy, I signed for the flowers. They were 12 long stemmed red roses. I read the note that came with it;

_Dearest Hermione,_

_ I want to prove that you deserve so much more than what that death eater provides. I doubt he has ever given you flowers such as these._

_ With all my love_

_ Jason xx_

Rolling my eyes, I handed the note to Malfoy to read, he too rolled his eyes and said, 'You aren't the type to be bought with gifts.' I gave him a sideways glance; how did he know that? Ron didn't even know that.

Pointing my wand at the beautiful flowers 'Reducto' I muttered and the flowers combusted into nothing, getting rid of the ashes I went about getting ready for the day ahead. Malfoy had a quick shower and came out dressed in dress pants, a black button up shirt with and his hair falling to just below his eyebrows. He looked delectable, especially now that his muscles had filled out since school.

Malfoy noticed me eying him 'See something you like Granger?'

Feeling a little flirtatious 'What if I do?'

He looked me over seemingly in shock and gave his signature smirk, he walked over to me and played with a strand of hair that fell from my twist and was now framing my face. I looked deeply into his eyes in the hope that he would try something but instead he whispered, 'Figured you saw enough through the curtain'.

'No where near enough' I whispered back which caused his silver eyes to become slightly darker, he started leaning his face into mine but stopped halfway when there was a tapping at the window. He sighed and walked over to find his owl Hermes, he opened the window allowing his pure white barn owl in and read the letter attached. He gave me a small smile after he read it and handed me the small bit of parchment. It read;

_My dear Draco,_

_ I am glad that you have seen Miss Granger again and am pained by what she has endured since the war. After contacting St Mungos I have organised for Healer Judith Pierce to visit the bookstore tomorrow at 9am sharp. From there she will gather all the information she can from Miss Granger and visit with her parents promptly to return their memories._

_ Love Always_

_ Your Mother_

Feeling tears well from my eyes I ran into his arms and hugged him close, whispering thank you repeatedly. Until finally pulling myself out of his arms and giving a shy giggle before getting ready for another day at work. Malfoy made the plan that he apparate first to make sure the alley is clear so that 2 minutes later Granger can arrive and be safe.

_**Draco**_

I apparated to the alley but instantly had to dodge a curse headed straight for me, I turned to face the man and discovered he was wearing a black cloak and was throwing unforgiveable curses left and right. Thankfully the years of working for Voldemort had taught me how to successfully block and parry these attacks. But just barely, this Wizard knew what he was doing which made the fight even more dangerous and unpredictable. But just when things were turning hairy, Granger turned up and started throwing hexes at the stalker. The Wizard stopped throwing curses after that and apparated away not wanting to involve Granger in the duel.

With my adrenaline pumping I grabbed Grangers arm and led her safely to the door to her store, checking the coast was clear I set up wards to prevent anyone dangerous coming. Suddenly a letter appeared from under the door, Granger opened it and when she read it she groaned handing me the letter, it read;

_Dearest Hermione,_

_ I cannot believe you would reduce my gift to ash, I gave my heart to you and you stomped on it. But I will not give up, you and I will be married someday and will have many children. I already have names planned, we will name the two boys Harry and Ron in honour of the Golden Trio. One of the girls will be Hermione Junior and the other will be Rose. That way those roses will be reborn in her._

_ Love with all my heart and soul_

_ Jason xx._

_Not if I have anything to say about it_ I thought to myself, this guy is nuts if he thinks that he can get Granger with this. I pocketed the letter for evidence against this stalker creep and went to help Granger open the store for the day. But the second she opened the door there stood Jason, what the actual fuck?

'Hermione, I will not have your honour besmirched by this Death Eater. I will dispose of him for you' he raised his wand at me looking as thought he was about ready to fire a hex or curse at me. Rolling my eyes, I pointed my wand and disarmed him with a simple wave of my wand. Jason looked about ready to shit himself, he then looked at Granger with pleading eyes and said, 'He doesn't deserve a woman like you, I bet he can't even please you properly. I could show you….' She had her wand raised before he could say anything more and hexed his mouth so it appeared to be sewed shut. Granger reclosed the store instantly while I moved in front of Jason.

With another wave of my wand he was covered in ropes and I levitated him and apparated Granger, Jason and I to the Ministry to charge this guy. He was taken into custody where he will be interrogated and charged based on what evidence they gain.

I waited with Granger while Aurors interrogated the stalker, Aurors Taylor and Smith came out of the interrogation room with a file. 'Congratulations Malfoy, you solved another case.'

My eyebrows shot up in confusion 'He confessed to killing Chris?'

'Yep, we even searched his place of residence and found evidence of black roses and pictures of Granger all over the apartment.' Replied Smith who was eying Granger with perverted eyes. 'You are safe now Miss Granger, I would be happy to escort you back to your apartment and make sure you get a good night's sleep.'

I quickly stepped in front of Daniel Smith and said, 'I can take care of Miss Granger, why don't you go file some more paperwork'. Gently taking Grangers hand I apparated her back to her bookstore where she simply sat the counter with a confused face.

'Why did he confess? When it is obvious that he didn't kill Chris. It doesn't make sense' she seemed to be stewing over that for a long period of time.

A winged Abraxan Patronus appeared in front of me and the voice of Head Auror Cook said, 'Malfoy, it seems that Jason Harris was killed in custody not long after you left. There will be no need for a trial Malfoy, from this moment on Miss Granger is not in need of 24-hour Guard and you are free to return. There are new cases piling up for you Malfoy' he said in a cheery tone and the Winged horse disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Granger grabbed my arm and said, 'Please don't leave Malfoy, I think the real stalker is out there and he planned this.'

I looked into Grangers fearful eyes and knew that she was right, this seemed too easy and the fact that Jason was killed in custody spoke volumes. Someone in the Auror Department is working with the stalker or is the stalker, but I was ordered by the Head Auror to leave Granger alone now. This was something I couldn't do and said, 'I will stay for one more night Granger just to be on the safe side.'

We both went about our day at the store, but Granger seemed more on edge than ever, the stalker was going to make his move soon and I hoped that she and I were ready for what he was going to throw at us.

_**Elsewhere**_

I eyed the shed I had set up with all the essentials, a bed, toilet, sink and table. This is where I will keep her until she finally falls in love with me, all I needed to do was get rid of Malfoy and she will be mine for the taking. Walking back inside I pulled out my quill and wrote;

_To Head Auror Harry Potter,_

_ I am writing with news of your dear friend Hermione Granger, she is in great danger. We have someone working in the Australian Auror department you may know; his name is Draco Malfoy and it seems that dear Hermione is being coerced into an intimate relationship with him. Personally, I believe it to be the imperious curse, but I will leave that to your expert opinion. Miss Granger owns a bookstore known as Celestial Oasis in Melbourne, you will be sure to find Malfoy there. I hope that you make it here in time, I don't have enough information to take him in. Please make haste, before something even more terrible befalls your dear friend._

_ Kind Regards_

_ Auror…_

I then tied the letter on my large brown Powerful Owl named Kronos and sent him on his long journey to London, England.

Watching the owl fly away I felt like everything was falling into place, she will be mine.

**There is the newest chapter, I hope you liked it. Things are certainly heating up between Draco and Hermione. We also finally got a look at the stalkers plans…. This doesn't look good for Hermione.**

**Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the newest Chapter, we just saw a disturbing letter being sent to Harry. Will Harry come in wand a blazing or will he hear Hermione out? (There will be a sex scene in this chapter) Please Review**

**Thank you for the reviews;**

**RavenclawInChi – I will keep writing and I make sure to update as soon as the chapter is completed.**

**RoyalBunny – I am glad you are enjoying the story and plot, there is a lot more that is going to happen so stay tuned **

**CHAPTER 7**

_**Hermione**_

Things were different the rest of the day, there was this strange tension that emanated from us. It was like we knew that something bad was coming over the horizon and we were waiting for the next shoe to drop. The door to the bookstore opened to reveal little Elizabeth who ran into my arms and said, 'It's over, the killer is dead so it is safe for me to come and see you again.'

I felt my heart swell at seeing Liz again, but I still knew it wasn't safe for her to be here. How can you tell a kid that though? Especially when the Ministry believe that all is well. Malfoy was looking at me and the Liz with confusion and curiosity. When he walked over to us so that Liz knew he was here, she looked up with wide eyes and asked, 'Aunty Hermione, who is this man?'

Giving Malfoy a small half smile, 'This is Draco Malfoy, he is the Auror who protected me from the evil man.'

Elizabeth scoffed and said, 'Draco Malfoy was the boy who bullied you all through school, I read about it in 'Hogwarts A History' and 'The defeat of he who must not be named'. Why would he protect you, especially since he is a former Death Eater?'

Malfoy looked at the girl with wide eyes and said, 'Firstly, I didn't choose to be a Death Eater as it was something I was forced into. Secondly, I bullied Granger because A) I was jealous of her know it all brains that you seem to also possess and B) my father didn't appreciate his pureblooded son being bested by a Muggleborn. I don't believe in all that crap anymore, and I protected Granger just fine thank you. Who exactly are you?'

Elizabeth huffed in annoyance and said, 'I am Elizabeth Jones, Half-Blood, Chris was my uncle on my mothers' side'.

Malfoy looked taken aback and asked in a low tone 'You aren't related to Adam Jones, are you?' to which she nodded with a smirk.

'Yes, he is my Uncle on my Dad's side. He is the best Auror in the business, you are nowhere near his level.'

Malfoy rolled his eyes while crossing his arms in annoyance of this little know it all brat. This caused me to burst out laughing while clutching my stomach as this brought me back so many memories from school. Both Malfoy and Liz looked at me as though something was seriously wrong with me, but it only caused me to laugh harder. 'Granger, please enlighten us as to what is so hilarious?'

Taking a deep breath but still carrying the goofy smile on my face I replied, 'Malfoy, you haven't changed.' He looked hurt by that but I quickly finished 'you haven't changed in the sense of your arrogant manner, it was like I was watching a conversation between you and I in school. You just reverted to your schoolboy self and I couldn't stop myself from laughing. I'm sorry' I then burst into a fit of giggles again.

'You want to laugh Granger, I will give you something to laugh about' suddenly I felt my whole body become ticklish and I fell to the floor with laughter. He had hit me with a tickle jinx, through the giggling I heard Liz tell Malfoy off. But Malfoy was the one laughing at my expense now, but thankfully Malfoy listened to Liz and ended the jinx.

I wanted some payback so I sent a leg-locking curse at him and he tripped over his own feet, he looked up at me with fire in his eyes. Through smaller giggles I knelt to his level and said, 'Think of this as payback for all the times you did this to Neville'.

Suddenly Elizabeth started laughing so hard that she fell to the floor nearly in tears and said, 'This is the best thing I have ever scene Aunty Hermione. I had no idea that you could be so fun.'

'Neither did I' muttered Malfoy, turning to look into his eyes I felt my whole world fall away. He had performed the counter curse on his legs so he could stand before me and I was stuck inside a sea of silver and didn't want to be pulled from it.

'Aunty Hermione, why are you looking at Malfoy like that? You didn't look at Uncle Chris like that?' she looked really upset, like she was about to cry. I stood and pulled her into my arms. She then muttered through sobs 'I…. know that you didn't love Uncle Chris and that you didn't know each other long…. But I hoped that you eventually would, if Malfoy makes you happy then I will accept him. I won't call him Uncle Draco though.'

'Wouldn't want you too', smirked Malfoy, that was when it hit me. He didn't deny having feelings. But what would this mean for us? What about the stalker? What about our history? Though when I looked into his eyes again, all the questions and worries fell away and there was only him. Him and his gorgeous silver eyes that seemed to see into the very depths of my soul.

Liz gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and ran out of the store giggling, but I never moved my eyes away from Malfoy. Before we knew it, my arms were wrapped around his neck and he was pulling me into an earth-shattering kiss that left me breathless. He slowly deepened the kiss, while tracing his right arm up my spine and to the side of my face moving my face on an angle that would deepen this kiss even more. I moaned into the kiss while reaching up with one of my hands and feels the small platinum hairs at the nape of his neck. He slid his tongue across my bottom lip, begging entry. I opened my lips and felt him slide his tongue inside my mouth and caressed his tongue with my own and we moaned into the kiss.

_**Draco**_

I could feel this heating up, so while we were kissing I waved my wand to lock the door and close all the blinds in the store as well as silencing it so we had some privacy. Then while I kissed her with such passion I had never felt before I pushed her toward the counter and when her back hit the table I started to move the wet kisses across her jaw and down her neck. Granger was fumbling with the buttons on my shirt, trying to undo them, she eventually divulged me of my shirt and I pulled open her cardigan revealing her white singlet top that hugged all her curves perfectly. Merlin, I loved muggle clothing and quickly removed this clingy item to reveal a sexy white lace bra that contained her firm, supple breasts that I longed to taste.

She started removing my belt and slacks, while I caressed her breasts through her lacey bra and kissing back up her neck and jaw to find her lips again. When my slacks slid down my waist I felt her pulled me tighter against her, I undid her jeans as quickly as I could and as I slid them down her legs I licked and kissed her body as I went. She moaned in arousal as she laced her fingers into my now unkempt platinum locks. Next came her bra and undies, I then lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around my waist and pushed her down onto the counter top. Rubbing my now enlarged member against the crevice between her legs, the only thing separating us was the fabric of my boxer briefs.

'Please Draco, don't stop' she begged while biting her lip with such force that she might break skin, I then leant down so that I could blow a breath over her aroused area. Smelling the arousal, I leant my head forward and slid my tongue over her aching area. She moaned and clung to my hair while I explored her nether regions in a way that sent her writhing and moaning on the counter. Slowly I slid one finger inside her to test her and found she was tighter than I expected I asked in a low husky voice 'When was the last time you had sex baby?' she turned bright red and mumbled 'Never'. I bit back my moan at the knowledge that I was the first to make her feel this way.

'I better make sure you are plenty ready for me then baby.' I slid my finger in deeper and licked over her now throbbing clit, she gripped tighter on my hair, writhing more and more. Sliding a second finger inside her, she started to shake and I could feel her clenching around my fingers and knew that she was close. I started pumping my fingers faster into her and she lost complete control and a scream of completion escaped her beautiful lips and I lapped up every single drop of her arousal. As her body went limp I kissed up her body, taking the time to give proper attention to both her breasts and slid my tongue into her mouth allowing her to taste herself.

Picking her up bridal style, I transfigured the counter into a bed big enough for both of us and lay her on the emerald green sheets and silver pillows. My member tented from my boxer briefs and I quickly removed them revealing my larger than average appendage and moved myself between her legs. Her eyes were lidded from the arousal of her orgasm and I whispered, 'Are you sure you want to do this?' to which she nodded and I continued, 'This will hurt a little, but I will try to make it as painless as possible.' I kissed her passionately, sliding my tongue over her tongue and slid myself slowly into her, she moaned and dug her nails into my shoulders. I stopped a little until I felt her grow accustomed to my girth. Moving deeper and deeper inside her, breaking her barrier while she moaned into my mouth and clawed into my shoulders. When I was fully sheathed inside her I felt her start to relax and she mumbled against my mouth 'Move'.

I slid out of her till only my tip was still inside and moved slowly in and out of her, which elicited moans of pleasure from the gorgeous woman beneath me. The thrusts soon sped up to a point where her breasts were bouncing up and down so fast that I couldn't stop myself, I grabbed onto them for dear life as I pounded into the her. She was soon screaming and clawing into my shoulders, soon her body was shaking in preparation for the most mind-blowing orgasm ever. She tightened around my member and screamed at the top of her lungs as her slick fluid coated my cock. Quickly I turned her over onto her hands and knees and slid back inside her and she started moaning and thrashing even more as I filled her completely. I pounded into her walls, causing her to bite into the silver pillow. I felt myself getting close.

Thrusting faster and harder I grunted 'Fuck' and as she clenched around me the second time and as she came over my pulsating member I came inside her deep, wet womb. Slowly I pulled out of the breathtaking woman and pulled her into my arms and holding her close. I never thought a beautiful, kind woman like Hermione Granger would do that with a prat like me.

_**Hermione**_

I couldn't believe what had just happened, I lost my virginity to Slytherin Prince Draco Malfoy who was amazing. He was patient and kind and as I cuddled closer to him he gently kissed the top of my head and pulled me closer. 'Granger…I'

'I think after everything that has just happened, you can call me Hermione?' I cut him off with a smile.

'Hermione' God I loved it when he said it 'are you sure you are ok with this… us?' I had never seen him look this way. He seemed to think that I wouldn't be happy being with him.

I gently pulled his face to mine and kissed him, pulling away I said, 'Yes, I wouldn't have let you do any of that if I didn't want to be with you. Since we have reunited you have shown me a different side of you, the real you and I would very much love to get to know this you…. Draco'.

He grinned and kissed me with so much passion that it made me for a second think he could've loved me. But that wouldn't be possible, because we have only recently met up again and there was no way someone could love someone that quickly. Unless he was already in love with me from school, which was laughable because he hated me during that time. But I didn't shy away from the kiss, I embraced him with so much affection that it felt like I could possibly feel that way for him…. Was I projecting my feelings for him in a way that it seemed he loved me? _Shit, stop thinking Hermione_.

Soon, it was time for us to head back to mine. We dressed and went turned the bed back into the counter and went about closing the store, the only thing that needed to be done was to return the till to the safe. We apparated back to mine, taking his hand I pulled him into a hug and mumbled 'At least you don't need the couch tonight', he gave a small laugh and picked up bridal style. Taking me to the bed, he lay me on the lavender cover and we made love multiple times that night as though it was our last night on this earth.

The next morning, I woke up in Draco's arms, smiling I kissed his forehead and gently exited the bed. It was now 7am. I jumped in the shower and washed away all the sweat from the night of unimaginable love making. Dressing in a simple skirt and paisley shirt, I pulled on some strappy sandals and went about braiding my hair into a side braid. When the braid was done I felt arms wrap around me waist and I was pulled into Draco's bare chest, he had put on the boxer briefs but was unclothed everywhere else. I could tell he wanted to go another round, but it was already 8am and we had to meet the healer at 9am. Turning to face him I kissed him and pulled away before it could heat up too far and said, 'We can't this morning, we have to meet the Mind Healer remember.'

He groaned and mumbled, 'Fine but tomorrow morning we will not be leaving that bed for any reason apart from bathroom and food.' I laughed and kissed him tenderly, I pulled away and went to go make a quick breakfast so Draco could shower and get dressed. Thankfully it didn't take him as long to get ready, I just made some eggs on toast and as we were eating I had to stop myself from checking out the man in front of me. God he was sexy and he was all mine.

We arrived at the store with 5 minutes to spare, I set up the store as normal and just as I opened the door a tall thin woman in a pinstriped suit and pencil skirt set walked in. She appeared to be in her 40s with greying dark brown thin hair. She had blue eyes and appeared to have a very stern look on her face. This was Judith Pierce, the best healer at St Mungos.

I welcomed her in and she said, 'I will get right to the point, I am Healer Pierce and I was sent by the Lady Narcissa Malfoy to restore the memories of Miss Hermione Granger's parents. As I am only here for an hour as that is all the time I need, I will get a quick touch on what has been done to try and restore their memories.'

Quickly I regaled her with the different spell combinations I used and explained that the spell was just too strong to counteract. The healer didn't seem fazed and asked, 'Have you tried any potions?'

I was shocked, I had never heard of the potion to cure memory loss 'No, I didn't know they existed.'

'Not many do, they are relatively new and require a healer level in understanding of potions to produce it. I have two vials with me, now if you would please escort me to your parents and I will administer the proper dosage.

Quickly I led both Healer Pierce and Malfoy out of the shop, I locked it quickly and led them to the elevator. I couldn't believe that they were going to come back to me. When we got to the floor, we walked toward the dental office, opening it I found them behind the counter preparing patient files for the day ahead. 'Sorry, we aren't open yet. If you would please….' before my father could finish the sentence Healer Pierce cast a quick confundus on my parents and handed them each a vile. She ordered them to drink and they did. Within a few minutes they opened their eyes and looked right at me and my father said, 'Hermione?'

'It seems my work here is done, Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy.' She nodded at each of us and left the dentist office, where Mr and Mrs Granger eyed their daughter with confusion.

'What did you do to us?' Mum said looking at me with fear in her eyes.

'I erased your memories and sent you to Australia to keep you sa…..'

'WHAT?' boomed my father, cutting me off 'YOU DID WHAT TO US?'

Draco placed a comforting hand on my back to try and calm me but nothing could calm me right now. 'I did it to save you Dad, Voldemort was coming after Muggles and I wanted to protect you.'

'How long have we been like this? You look like you are in your 20's now?' asked my Mum whose brown eyes were wet with tears.

'It has been 5 years' I replied while trying my best to fight the tears springing from my eyes.

'5 YEARS!' we have been living like this for 5 years?' retorted my father who looked like he was on the verge of a mental breakdown.

'I came back straight after the war ended and tried to return your memories, I tried every spell I could find over the last 5 years. But my spell was too strong and I failed every single time, to the point where I turned my back on magic and moved here just so I could still be close to you. It was thanks to this man that I got you back, he brought the best healer here to bring back your memories.'

My Dad looked like he was fuming and said, 'WE NEVER HEARD OF A WAR WHILE WE WERE LIVING HERE!'

'That is because you didn't know any wizards Dad, the war was real' I wanted him to know how real it was, I wanted to tell him all I went though. But it would only make it worse, they feared me now and it tore me apart.

'PROVE IT!' father bellowed, this time Malfoy stepped forward and pulled up his left sleeve revealing his dark mark. My parents gasped at the sight of the tattoo that moved around on his arm.

'I am Draco Malfoy, I am a Former Death Eater and everything Hermione is saying is the truth. Voldemort had a list of Muggles that were top priority to bring before him, you both were on the list, many Death Eaters were tortured for being unable to locate you. I was part of a group that was sent to locate you, but there was no sign of you, I didn't let on then as it would cost me my life but I was grateful. Hermione was smart enough to get you out of there, even though you might hate her for it she still did what needed to be done. The next time I saw Granger during the war was at Malfoy Manor, my Aunt tortured Hermione for information, I wanted so desperately to save your daughter, but there was nothing that I could do. Hermione doesn't know this, but I was the one who sent for Dobby to save her at the Manor. I have been having constant nightmares since that night, I kept thinking how I never did enough to save her.'

Before I knew what, I was doing, I pulled Draco into my arms and held him tight. All this time, he was the one who saved us. Tears were streaming my cheeks and I pulled out of Draco's arms and revealed the scar on my arm. My parents went pale in realization, 'So there was a war, and you saved my baby girl?'

Draco nodded and my Dad stepped around the counter and gave Draco a firm handshake and pat on the back. My Mum ran into my arms and held me close, I felt tears rain from my eyes so much that I could barely see and I felt my Dad's arms wrap around Mum and I. Looking up at Draco who was looking at our small family in wonder, I pulled him into the hug and we held each other as though this was our family.

After a while, Draco and Dad were talking about all that had happened since, we didn't tell them about the stalker. Mum was asking me about Draco and how long he and I were together and how I felt about him and she was thrilled that I had found someone. But soon they had to get back to work and so did I, we headed back to the shop. When we walked inside suddenly the lights came on and there in the centre of the store was Harry and Ron. Gasping in shock at seeing my best friends for the first time in 5 years, but before I could say anything Harry boomed 'ARREST HIM'

Aurors surrounded Draco with there wands aimed at his head, I tried to get in the way of the wands but Ron pulled me away and said, 'You are arrested under suspicion of using the imperious curse on Miss Hermione Granger to elicit an intimate relationship.'

'WHAT?' I screamed in shock, but before I could say anything more Malfoy was bound and apparated away.

I fought against Ron, who eventually let me go and he said 'I am sorry Hermione, in time the curse will wear off. We will leave behind 2 Aurors to take care of you and make sure that you don't do anything rash.'

Before I could pound the crap out of Ronald Weasley, he and Harry apparated away. I went to grab my wand, but found Ron had taken it, I kicked the counter in frustration. Then someone else entered the bookstore with me and the other Aurors who I hadn't bothered to look at. There stood a man with a big box, I quickly signed for it and placed it on the table, not realising the delivery guy didn't leave. Opening the box, I found a human skull with snakes slithering out of the mouth and eyes. There was a note on in there that said;

_You seem to love Death Eaters so much, thought you would like a mark of your own._

The last word I heard was 'Stupify'.

**That was a very long chapter, and it was also my first time writing a sex scene. Sorry for leaving it with such a big cliff hanger. The newest chapter will come soon, please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the next chapter, just a quick recap….**

**Hermione and Draco are finally a couple**

**Hermione's parents remember**

**Draco has been arrested under suspicion of the Imperious curse (Which of course isn't true)**

**Hermione has just heard the word Stupify after opening a package from the stalker**

**Thank you to those who have reviewed;**

**the3littlewords – I am glad that you are enjoying the story**

**ChrissyTRam – Ron and Harry have always been pig headed like that, I am glad you are enjoying this so much.**

**Thank you to all who are following this story, you have no idea how happy it makes me. It motivates me to keep on writing. Please Review**

**CHAPTER 8**

**_Draco_**

I couldn't believe what was happening, I was arrested by Potter and Weasley for using the Imperious Curse on Granger. This is absolute bullshit, I was bound to a chair in the interview room at the Australian Ministry Auror Department. No one had said a word since dumping me here and I wondered what happened to Hermione. Had they kept her on guard, _fuck_ if she isn't guarded she would be a sitting target. The thought of the creep getting his claws into her made me want to tear this whole world apart getting to her.

Finally, in walked Potter and Weasley who were looking at me with disdain as though I was Voldemort himself. Potter was the first to speak; 'Malfoy, we were informed by someone in your department that you cast the Imperious curse on Hermione to gain an intimate relationship with her. Is this true?'

'No, I would never do that' I replied hoping this would be over fast so I could get back with Hermione and make sure she is safe.

'Ah, but you did Malfoy. To both Madame Rosmerta and Katie Bell, who's to say you haven't reverted to your old ways' said Ron with such disgust.

'Weasley, I was cleared of all charges and on top of that I have apologized to both of those women and they have forgiven me for what I had done. They understood that my family's lives were on the line and there was nothing a 16-year-old me could've done to escape that. During my whole time living in Australia I have been doing everything in my power to bring justice, to make up for everything. But the truth is, no matter how much good I do everyone will still see me as a Death Eater even though I never killed anyone. I would never use that curse or any of the unforgivable curses again, that is a part of my life that I am trying to escape.'

'Well, the best way to determine the truth is for you to answer our questions' said Harry 'How long have you and Hermione been together?'

'Since last night Potter, we had kissed a while before that but that was to get rid of Jason so he wouldn't bother her. But all it did was raise questions about our feelings as well as prompt Jason to become even more unhinged.' I replied with frustration.

Suddenly the door burst open and there looking tattered and beaten was Auror Lee and Auror Jones. 'Auror Potter and Auror Weasley, Hermione has been captured' said Auror Jones in a rush.

'WHAT?' I shouted and started to fight against my bindings with all my might, the second best Aurors in the business couldn't protect her.

'They left her a present', said Lee who opened the box to reveal a skull with snakes writhing through it. 'It is a real version of the dark mark, because she loved Death Eaters soo much'

Potter and Weasley looked pissed and had a go at the two Aurors while I sat there thinking of how terrified Hermione would be. I just hope that she doesn't give up because one way or another I was going to save her. Potter then kicked out the two Aurors in frustration but when he turned, his face changed when he saw me thrashing in the chair trying to get free.

'I didn't think I would ever see that look on your face again Malfoy, the last time I saw that pained look was back in sixth year.' Eying me over once more 'Ron release him, he didn't do it.'

'WHAT? You want me to release the ferret?' asked Ron in shock

'Yes Ron, he didn't use the curse. Hermione is with him of her own free will'

Ron huffed and freed me from my binds, once I stood and stretched my muscles I eyed the two Gryffindorks in front of me 'Firstly, I want to ask who sent the letter?'

Potter replied, 'Auror Jones'

I went to storm out but Potter stopped me and asked, 'Where are you going Malfoy?'

'I am going after Jones as all evidence points to him being the actual stalker, because Jason Harris was killed in custody. So that means an Auror or someone very powerful broke in and killed him, but it was swept under the rug because of all the evidence in his home. The stalker's flower of choice was black ones, while Harris's was red. I could go on with more evidence as to why Harris wasn't the one we were after or we could go and get the truth from this guy so we can find Hermione'. I replied in anger.

'Ok, but we will go a different way about it otherwise we won't get anything out of him. I just need to talk to Cook first' replied Harry who seemed to have a decent plan. I just hoped it was a good one.

**_Hermione_**

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself staring at a tin roof ceiling with heavy metal beams holding it in place. Looking around I found the walls were all tin too, I was in a shed on a stretcher bed on the left wall from the door. There was a portable toilet top right corner of the room, a dingy sink next to it on the right. In the centre of the room there was a foldable table with two foldable chairs and a ball of magical light in the centre of the table.

Sitting in one of the chairs was a man with his face covered with a bandana and a long black robe covered all other features. He appeared to have been watching me for some time. Slowly sitting up I sat on the edge of the bed and he finally spoke with a strangely deep voice that sounded like it was modified 'I was wondering when you were going to wake my sweet. I apologize for the method I took of acquiring you, but it was the one that would leave the least bodies in our wake.'

Taking a deep breath, I replied in an unnerved voice 'What do you want from me?'

'You of course my sweet, I want you to fall in love with me like I have for you.'

'What if my heart belongs to another?'

His shoulders went stiff and even from under all the fabric he appeared terrifying 'Let me make this quite clear, if you mention Malfoy again I will punish you how I see fit. Just so you are aware, I am still going to kill him. I am just waiting for the right moment to strike. You are mine and no one else's' he reached into his cloak and pulled out a black wand and waved it and two bowls appeared on the table, one in front of him and another in front of the empty chair. 'I thought to break the ice, we can share a meal together. Come sit and enjoy our meal together.'

I didn't get up from the bed, there was no way I would be eating with this psycho. He growled 'Imperio' and I was forced to walk from the bed to the table and sat at the empty chair. I tried to fight it with every bit of strength I had but I couldn't do anything, the dinner was a beef stew and seemed quite appetizing but I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of watching me eat it. But he kept the imperious curse in place and forced me to pick up the spoon next to the plate and with a shaky hand ate the soup. It was quite tasty but hard to eat, especially when I wasn't in control, there were tears flowing down my cheeks and I was fighting the urge to vomit the food. He was able to eat as he had magically created a hole for his mouth. When the bowl was empty, he waved his wand and two goblets appeared with a red liquid in it that appeared to be wine. He forced me to pick up a goblet with him and said, 'To us' and forced me to drink to the toast. The wine was good, but it still felt bitter in my mouth knowing that I would be trapped with this psycho for god knows how long and he was going to kill Draco.

With another wave of his wand the dirty bowls and spoons disappeared and in its place came two bowls of ice cream. Which he forced me to eat as well, 'You will learn my dear that it is better to do as you are told from now on.'

The bowl was soon empty and with another wave of his wand a boombox appeared and some muggle music started to play _Don't you want me by The Human League_. He pulled me into his arms, so close that I felt his body pressed against me and used his body to make mine sway with his in an erotic fashion. All I wanted was to push him away, but he was too strong and there was nothing I could do but sway to the music with him while tears fell from my eyes.

_Don't, don't you want me?_

_You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me_

_Don't, don't you want me?_

_You know I don't believe you when you say that you don't need me_

_It's much too late to find_

_You think you've changed your mind_

_You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry_

_Don't you want me, baby?_

_Don't you want me? Oh_

_Don't you want me, baby?_

_Don't you want me? Oh_

I wished that the song would end so that he would leave me alone, but I worried how far he would go with the imperious curse. Would he force himself on me? My question was answered when the song ended and he kissed the top of my hand and said, 'My dead it has been the best night, I will visit again every single night and share a dinner date together until you fall in love with me and I know you will. But before you try and escape you should know that you are magically trapped in this shed, you can try to escape but you will fail.' He cleaned up the dessert bowls and goblets before he left with a smile.

He left the shed, the ball of light seemed to be a permanent fixture thankfully, there was no windows and no way out. I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself to find that I was pale as a ghost and was physically shaking with fear at what had transpired. Suddenly I felt so anxious that I leapt toward the toilet and emptied the contents of my stomach. I hoped that Draco would be able to find me and get me out of this place, I needed his protective arms around me right now. I rinsed my mouth and found I was so exhausted that I had to sleep, just as I was walking toward the bed a black silk nightie appeared on the bed. It looked as though it would fall to just below my bottom, feeling grossed out I tossed the item aside and climbed into the stretcher bed and fell in a restless sleep with the worst nightmares that consisted of both the night at the manor and the night I found Chris only this time his face was Draco's.

**_Draco_**

Potter, Weasley and I were waiting in Cook's office for Jones and Lee to show up for their questioning about Hermione's disappearance. When the two walked into the room, I had to stop myself from drawing my wand and torturing them for information on where Hermione was. They both seemed shocked to see that I wasn't bound anymore which gave me some semblance of happiness despite Hermione being taken. They stood before us with confused faces, Potter was the first to speak, 'Would anyone like a drink of Firewhiskey as we could be here for a while?'

Lee and Jones nodded while eying me with confusion and disgust, I couldn't believe that I used to get along well with these idiots. 'What is he doing out of his binds?' asked Jones with confusion.

'It seems you were mistaken; Hermione and Malfoy are both together of their own free will' replied Harry in a matter of fact way.

'How can you be sure? Shouldn't you wait for Miss Granger to confirm the truth?' retorted Lee in annoyance.

'We can't as you failed to protect her earlier today, also I have known Malfoy a lot longer than you and I know for a fact that he didn't use the Imperious' replied Potter in a dismissive tone.

Jones and Lee still seemed on edge and drank their whiskey with no care in the world, it was then that Potter began the questioning.

'What happened after we left you at Celestial Oasis?'

Jones was the first to reply, 'Miss Hermione grew very angry and kicked the counter in frustration. She then received a delivery, the delivery man seemed normal but it was a gift that I believe was from a new stalker.' He waved his wand and there on the desk appeared a big square box, I stepped forward and opened it, what I saw made me feel like I was going to be sick. There was a human skull with snakes writhing through it, which instantly reminded me of the disgusting tattoo on my arm. The note in the box read;

_You seem to love Death Eaters so much, thought you would like a mark of your own._

Lee was the next to speak, 'The delivery man didn't leave, we were too focused on the package to see him curse us and take Hermione.'

_What the hell? _Potter appeared to be just as confused, Ron was staring at me with distrust but I didn't need to worry too much about him as I was thankfully on Potter's good side.

'Do either of you remember what the delivery man looked like?' asked Potter.

Lee and Jones replied at the same time, 'No'.

After half an hour of more questioning Potter turned in the towel and allowed them to leave, which left Potter, Weasley and I in the room alone and confused. There was so much evidence that they did this, but they passed our test with Veritiserum.

Who the hell has taken her then? I asked myself in anger.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, again we are left with even more questions about who has her. She seems to be ok for now, but let's hope that Draco finds her soon….. Please Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the next chapter and I must thank everyone for reviewing and sharing their theories about what is going to happen. I won't say who is right or wrong, I will just simply post the chapters and let you keep on guessing xx.**

**Black Banshee – Very good theories, but we shall see whether that is the truth in future chapters.**

**chibi-Clar – I am glad you find this interesting, please keep reading and find out who the creep is.**

**ChrissTRam – Love your theories! Harry does know Malfoy better than Ron in the sense that he has seen him at his 'lowest point' and knows he isn't evil. Ron just jumps to the wrong conclusion based on what Malfoy used to act like.  
Stalker guy is exceedingly creepy, I hated writing that bit but sadly it needed to be in there so you get an idea of how insane the dude is.**

**Please keep reviewing everyone, it motivates me big time to get the ball rolling on this story.**

**CHAPTER 9**

_**Hermione**_

I woke up the next morning to a hand stroking my cheek, opening my eyes was painful as I cried in my sleep and the dried tears stuck my lids closed. When my vision became clear I saw the stalker kneeling next to me stroking my cheek, I couldn't see his face through the bandana and cloak. 'Good Morning my darling, I wanted to be here when you awoke', he then started playing with one of the many tangled strands of my hair 'you are so beautiful when you wake'. He then stood up and held a hand out for me to take so he could help me out of bed. I didn't take his hand and went about helping myself up, this didn't go over well and I felt him grab me by the hair and pull me from the bed in anger.

Crying out in pain he threw me onto the cold concrete floor, 'Why are you acting like this? I have gifted you with an expensive nighty, a delicious meal with dessert and I gave you a romantic dance. Because of your stubbornness I had to make you eat, make you drink and make you dance with me, do you have any idea how insulting it is when you don't even wear the clothes I provide?' he then waved his wand and a burgundy dress appeared on the bed it was floor length with a slit up the right leg that went to the very top of my thigh. It was tight fitted and looked expensive. 'You will change into this while I am gone, if you aren't wearing this when I get back, I will have to find other methods of educating you.'

He waved his wand again and a plate of bacon and eggs appeared in front of me with a goblet of pumpkin juice. 'Fix your hair' he said with finality and left the shed in frustration, I stood up from the concrete and rubbed my head where my hair was pulled and went to sit at the table. Fresh tears coated my cheeks as I ate the meal provided, I struggled to keep it down but if I didn't eat he could turn even more violent. I needed to bide my time until I figured out a way to escape.

When my plate and goblet was empty they disappeared with a pop and I walked over to the sink and since I didn't have a brush I had to find another way of fixing my hair. I bent my head over the sink and ran the water, I didn't have hot water so it was quite bracing. When my hair was wet I lifted my shirt over my head and began soaking up the extra water with the shirt and when the shirt was drenched I took it off and my hair fell in wet curls that framed my face. Running my fingers through my hair. I did my best to remove all the knots, when I felt it was the best I could do I pulled it into a side braid and tied it with the hair tie I originally had in my hair. There was no mirror to help me, so I hoped it was neat enough and turned around only wearing a bra on my top half. Not being able to wear my shirt as it was drenched I walked over to the dress and changed into it. It was so soft and supple on my skin, but it made me feel overly exposed. I couldn't wear a bra with it and so a lot of cleavage was showing and it made me feel sick that this was what he wanted me to wear. I hung my shirt over the edge of the sink to dry and folded my other clothes in a desperate need to try and take my mind off this horror show.

I sat on the bed and looked around my surroundings a bit more but there wasn't much I hadn't already seen the night before, except the boombox was now next to the bed. I figured listening to music should calm me, but when I tried to change it to radio it wouldn't pick up signal. So, I played the tape that was in there and the song that came on was; _When a Man Loves a Woman by Percy Sledge. _It creeped me out and being that it was a tape, I couldn't skip it and had to listen to the love song that made me want to vomit. I just turned it off and lay on the stretcher bed to cry my eyes out again at the thought of being stuck here forever. _Please find me Draco._

_**Draco**_

Waking up from my restless sleep in my penthouse apartment for the first time in days felt eerily uncomfortable. I was alone and all I could think about was Hermione and where she could be, had the creep touched her? Standing with a new face of determination I had a quick shower and dressed, Rosie tried to make me eat breakfast, but I couldn't stomach anything knowing that Hermione was still missing.

Arriving back at the Ministry I found Potter and Weasley were still there, they had decided last night that until Hermione was found they would be staying. This gave me some comfort because I knew there were two people here I could trust, I can't trust any of my team except Taylor as he had already watched her previously. When walking into the department I saw that everyone was here, it made me feel sick to think that one of these men has Hermione and are doing unspeakable things to her. I didn't care that I had a face that could kill, I needed the kidnapper to know that I was going to find him and make him pay.

Walking into the Head Auror Office I received several blasts from the past, there stood the Gryffindors Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas and Cormac McLaggen. But my gaze ended on my Slytherin best friend Blaise Zabini, he gave me a warm smile and pulled me into a brotherly hug. Pulling out of the hug I asked, 'What in Merlin's name are you all doing here?'

Potter stepped forward and said, 'These are the best Aurors in the British Ministry and they have come on my request to help us find Hermione. Since we don't know who to trust here, figured we could use some backup.' For the first time ever, I saw Potter in a new light, he knew how to bloody do his job.

'Funny that most of them are Gryffindorks' I replied in snide Malfoy fashion, Finnegan laughed at that comment.

'That is because most Snakes don't have the balls to do what needs to be done' Finnegan said with a smirk that impressed me.

'We have the balls Finnegan, it's just we like to play dirty and the Ministry doesn't like an Auror that doesn't play by the rules' retorted Blaise while patting me on the back. 'Now that brings me back, Potter I still think you would've done well with us Snakes with how many rules you broke in school'.

'Nope, out of Ron, Hermione and I it would've been Hermione if there weren't all those blood purist rules. Ever wonder why Rita Skeeter stopped writing trash about her in fourth year?' replied Harry with a smile.

This got my attention, it seems my little bookworm has a sneaky streak. Which I did catch a glimpse of when she spelled all the furniture to prevent them from transfiguring. I hoped she would be using that dangerous side to her advantage right now, and make that creep suffer.

'Well then we best get a move on, the longer we wait, the harder it will be to find her' said Cook who was eying the group of Hogwarts Alumni in wonder. Every single one of these Aurors were at the Battle of Hogwarts and wished that they would work for him. With a team like this they would be able to take on any dark wizard no problem.

'I could try Occlumency to get the information, we could say that it is a training session to fight against it?' I offered with hope because it was the quickest way to get information and there is no need for Veritiserum. I am uncommonly skilled in this magic and would very much love to see what lies in the minds of all these idiots.

'I wouldn't be opposed to that Malfoy, but you will need permission from both your Head Auror and the Australian Minister of Magic' replied Potter.

'Could you get me a meeting with Minister Fraser?' I asked Cook who nodded and rushed over to his desk to write me a letter detailing the urgency of my visit. Even using the Golden Trios names to really grip the Ministers attention. I just hoped that I would be granted the permission so I could find her. About 20 minutes after the memo was sent a reply came with the earliest appointment available being tomorrow at 11.30am. This pissed everyone off because we wanted to get a move on, but for the time being we all decided to run background checks on everyone in the department to see if there are any connections.

_**Hermione**_

I don't know how long I was lying on the bed crying, but when I heard the door open I quickly stood up to find the stalker dressed his normal black garb that covered all his features. He looked me over 'You look ravishing, I have prepared something different for dinner tonight' he waved his wand and two plates and goblets appeared on the table. It appeared to be Carbonara and two goblets full of wine, he gestured for me to take my seat and I did in the hope that he wouldn't use that curse on me again. He raised his goblet and I knew if I didn't cooperate it would be hell and he said, 'To us', he clinked our goblets together but I didn't say a word. His eye seemed to twitch at my unwillingness to repeat the phrase but ate his meal. The dish was tasty, but I tried my best not to enjoy it because it was made by a psycho.

When the meal and wine was gone, he replaced the plates with two different slices of cake. One was a devil's food cake and the other was a delicious sponge cake, we took a few bites before he put a little of his devil's food cake on his cake fork and leant over the table to feed it to me. Feeling sick to my stomach I put my cake fork down and backed away from his gesture hoping that he wouldn't force it. That was my mistake, he cast a quick 'Imperio' and forced me to eat from his fork making sure my lips touch the fork. But that wasn't all he did, he forced me to feed him a bit of my sponge. I wanted to vomit the meal up then and there.

When dessert was over, he started the music up like the night before. This time it was a slower song _Lady in Red by Chris de Burgh, _he had to curse me to obey him again and pulled me close and took one hand in his and kissed the back of it while swaying to the music and singing along softly in my ear. He used his other hand to caress every inch of my bare skin. When the song was over he waved his wand and the black nightie from last night appeared again and I knew I had no choice but to wear it. He kissed my neck softly making me want to scratch the skin off that spot and wished me a good night.

It was at that moment I felt a strange cramping in my gut, it must be all the stress. I cried from all that had transpired as I took off the dress and changed into the black nightie that felt like I wasn't wearing anything. Climbing under the covers, I again cried myself to sleep.

_**Draco**_

__Not wanting to go back to my empty apartment, I decided to grab a drink with Blaise and catch up otherwise I would be out of my mind with worry. We met at the local Wizard Pub _Fires breath, _we sat in the corner with a goblet of firewhiskey.

'I am surprised at you mate, you finally were able to realize your feelings for Granger' said Blaise who was eying his friend with amusement.

'No idea what you are talking about Zabini, my feelings are only from recently when I became reacquainted with her'.

'Bullshit Draco, you have loved her since she slapped you in third year. On top of that, in fourth year she came to the Yule Ball looking incredible. Pansy hated you that night because you didn't pay any attention to her, your eyes were glued to Granger. At one point I thought you were going to bound over there and kill Krum with your bare hands.'

I huffed in annoyance, he knew the whole time that I had a thing for Granger. 'Ok, you want to the truth?' Blaise nodded and I continued, 'I fucking love her, she is one of the reasons I moved half way across the bloody world because I didn't want to see her all over the Daily Prophet on the arm of the Weasel.'

'Well it is about fucking time mate, now all you have to do is find the bird and tell her exactly how you feel about her. Marry her and have little bushy-haired Malfoys of your very own.'

I glared at him and retorted, 'We shared one great night Blaise, I don't even know if she feels the same way about me.'

'Then save her from this psycho, sweep her off her feet and she will have to love you.'

'She isn't the type Blaise, she hates being the damsel in distress and hates being one upped by someone.'

'Then it seems you have your work cut out for you mate, glad I don't have to deal with that bull. Currently been between the legs of 2 different women this week, but while I am here I may as well taste the Australian delicacies available.' Blaise was looking across the room to a group of barely clad Witches sipping on their cocktails.

Rolling my eyes, I rose from the table and said, 'Well I will leave you to your adventures Blaise, but remember I need you to have a clear head tomorrow. See you at 9am.'

Walking out of the bar I headed for my apartment, when I arrived Rosie was pacing the room looking exceedingly concerned 'What is it Rosie?'

'Master Draco, where is Miss Hermione?'

'I don't know Rosie, me and a team of Aurors are searching for her. Why do you ask?'

'Your Mother has sent a copy of the family tapestry and I think you need to see it'

Feeling a sudden unease, I followed Rosie into the living room where the rolled-up tapestry lay on the coffee table. I unrolled it so that I could see the bottom of it. There was a line connecting me to a new name Hermione Granger, but what made me instantly feel sick was the line that went down to an empty box. The tapestry was able to determine if a Malfoy bride or significant other is pregnant from the time of conception. The tapestry fell from my hands and I clenched my fists till I felt my nails dig into my palm and fell to my knees, tears falling from my cheeks. Hermione was kidnapped by a psycho stalker and was pregnant with my child. I needed to find her as soon as possible before this psycho hurts either of them. Knowing I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight I got up and continued the background checks on everyone in the department. I needed to save my family.

I woke feeling a prodding on my arm, opening my eyes I realise that I am on the couch covered with files and Rosie is gently poking me awake. Stretching I look at the time and realise it is 8.30am _shit_ I cast a quick scourgify on myself and change into some fresh robes and head straight for the Ministry. When I arrive I find Potter, Weasley, Finnegan, Thomas, Zabini and McLaggen in Cook's office going over more files. There was a board set up on the far wall behind Cook's desk that had all the suspects. Their alibis and everything there are to know about everyone, Jones, Lee and Smith didn't have that much information about them. Not even a home address. Instant red flag for me so I decided that when I delved into their mind, that I was going to find every detail I could about these arseholes.

'Malfoy you look like shit, are you alright?' I turned to see Harry looking very worried, I needed to talk to someone about this and the only one I could trust with this information was my former enemy.

'Potter, can we talk privately?' he nodded and I led the way to the roof where there was a beautiful view of the city. I cast a silencing charm over the area so that only Potter and I could hear 'I have found some information about Hermione that I cannot tell anyone else about. Not even the Weasel, I need you to do a Wand Oath so that only I can reveal the information when necessary.'

Nodding Potter pulled out his wand and when our wands lit up as they touched I told him 'Hermione is pregnant with my child.'

Potter's jaw fell open in shock, but recovered enough to ask; 'How can you be sure if you haven't seen her?'

'The Malfoy Family Tree is updated as soon as the Bride or Significant other conceives', I summoned the tapestry and showed Potter who instantly went sheet white. I sent the tapestry home straight away to prevent it falling into the wrong hands.

'At least we know she is alive and so is your baby, but for how long? I will pull some strings and make sure we don't have to confirm anything with the Minister from now on as there isn't time for waiting like this. No wonder you look like shit Malfoy, it was smart not involving Ron. He still doesn't trust you enough, but he will with time. Weasley's can be stubborn, just don't tell my wife I said that!'

'Wife? So, you married your little girlfriend from second year, did you?' I asked with a smirk trying to block out the unimaginable pain I am in.

'Yes, and we have a son, James Sirius' he replied with a smile.

'Congrats Potter, I hope after all this is over that Hermione and I get the chance you and Ginny had and I get to hold my son or daughter' I felt the tears fall down my cheeks and it killed me that Potter was seeing me at this vulnerable moment. It was then that I remembered he had seen me in the Astronomy Tower at the other lowest point in my life and thought damn, who would've thought Potter and I could share an understanding like this?

**Thank for reading, I hinted earlier on in this chapter about the pregnancy when Hermione felt a strange cramp. From research I found out that sometimes you can feel the egg get fertilized, figured I would use it to drop a little clue. Please Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So here is the newest chapter and I hope you like it. Please Review**

**CHAPTER 10**

_**Draco**_

After what felt like forever the Minister decided they wanted to only see Potter as they of course wanted to meet the Chosen One, not an Ex Death Eater like me. When Potter finally came out of the office he said, 'Not only did I get his permission, but I also got us free reign to do whatever we need to, to find Hermione.'

I felt relieve flow through me, we were finally able to find out which of the bloody Aurors in my department kidnapped Hermione. We sent memos to every Auror in the Department to have a practice lesson at fighting off Occlumency, to prevent outside influences it had to be done one on one. We had it set up in the interview room, the first on the block was Poe. He didn't even know how to control his emotions and failed at every try, but during my search I found nothing about Hermione. The main thing I found was his hurt at his wife cheating on him and him getting a divorce, even though he is an arse, I still feel bad for the bloke.

Next up was Thompson who again was easy to get through his defenses, but what I found wasn't that interesting and not worth noting. The next to arrive was Smith, but strangely his walls were strong. I couldn't get through at all, Smith didn't seem like he could pull off this level of Occlumency. But he isn't the kind of obsess about people, year seduce heaps of women but never focus on just one. Nevertheless, I would keep an eye on him. Next up was Taylor, who also had strong walls up though I knew he wasn't a bad guy as he had watched Hermione previously and she was never taken or hurt in any way.

Which meant Lee was next, when I tried to enter his mind I found a barrier stronger than that of Taylor and Thompson. This made me very nervous because this guy seemed to be on my level and I am a master of the skill. Quickly noting this down I waited for the last person, Jones who seemed to be unfazed by this. I tried to enter his mind but found a barrier the same as Lee's. This pissed me off because at this level of skill he could easily block the effects of veritiserum. I could very well be looking at her stalker, but I couldn't be sure as there were 3 others who have a high enough skill level. Jones seemed to sense my wariness and said, 'Something wrong Malfoy?'

'No, where did you learn Occlumency?'

'In school same as you, only I taught myself. I didn't have some loony Aunt help me.' He stood and left, leaving me with a need to Avada him into oblivion.

As to distinguish our new team we decided in memory of Hogwarts we'd be known as _The Sleeping Dragons _as the school motto in English is _Never tickle a sleeping dragon_. Whomever has taken Hermione has tickled some sleeping dragons alright and he had better be ready for the repercussions.

The Sleeping Dragons which consisted of myself, Potter, Weasley, Finnegan, Thomas, McLaggen and Cook. We met up in the Cooks office and were discussing who would tail the 4 suspects. Finnegan wanted to tail Taylor, McLaggen will tail Smith, Weasley will tail Lee and I will tail Jones. Mainly because he tattled to Potter about bullshit lies and because I get a strange vibe from him.

We each followed a target for the day, Taylor was most definitely not a suspect as he was a loving family man so we crossed him off the list. Lee spent most of his time at the Auror department but didn't have a known address and he apparated home and we couldn't trace his apparition without drawing suspicion. Smith was difficult to locate as he never stayed at his home every night, so we decided to put more than McLaggen on the case so Potter helped. Turns out he was sleeping at a different woman's place every night, so he was not the one we were looking for. The one we were looking for was obsessed with Hermione and only her. There would be no way that this creep would sleep around while being psycho for Hermione.

Jones didn't have a known address either, he always left work before Lee and they both were untraceable at the time. But there wasn't enough information about him and there was no way to get it as he doesn't socialize with anyone but Lee. That was when it hit me, I knew someone who knows Jones and loves Hermione 'Liz'.

Quickly I went about locating the girl and found that she was at Jabibala School of the Wizarding Arts as their holidays have only just ended. Quickly I informed Potter I am checking out a lead and made my way to the school in the hopes that Elizabeth would tell me what I needed to know.

Arriving at the school it wasn't as extravagant as Hogwarts but it still was a castle none the less, there was a mountain overshadowing it. Mount Alexander and there seemed to be a red tinge into the brick, in my research it is a way to appreciate the dragon watching over the school. The _Antipodean Opaleye Dragon_ that coincidentally was his patronus.

He walked into the Castle and found students bustling, there uniform wasn't like the ones at Hogwarts. Yes, they wore robes, but the robes didn't have the house colors on them. They were all the same, there was unity a different kind of unity that Hogwarts didn't have and it seemed strange. I stopped one of the students, it was a prefect with dark brown, almost black hair. 'Where might I find the Headmasters Office?'

The boy replied 'Fourth floor, down the corridor and to the right behind the Opal. Password is aequlitatem, he left quickly and headed down the hall. The password was Equality in Latin, wow this place isn't like Hogwarts, I headed as directed and found a giant opal built into the wall. Reciting the password, the opal began to spin as though it was a door knob and the wall opened to reveal an ornate door. I went to knock but the doors swung open and I walked into the ornate office and found a Wizard who looked about the age of Dumbledore when he died. Only he had shaved his beard and wore a monocle instead of glasses, he wore tight fitting robes with a pocket watch on his lapel. He appeared to be sterner, prim and proper compared to Dumbledore.

He gestured for me to sit and asked, 'I am Headmaster Fitzgerald and what is the reason for this visit Mr Malfoy?'

'How did…?'

'How did I know your name? I recognize your picture from the Daily Prophet my boy, and I never forget a face. I like to keep myself updated on what is going on in all Wizarding Communities, now why have you come to see me young man?'

'I work for the Auror Department in the Australian Ministry and an individual of great importance has gone missing. Miss Hermione Granger, she has been kidnapped by someone in our Auror Department and I am finding out any information I can about him. One of his relatives attends this school and I would like to question her about him?' I replied in a professional manner.

'What is this Auror's name, perhaps I know of him?'

'Auror Adam Jones is who I am investigating as well as Auror David Lee'.

The demeanor of the Headmaster changed greatly, he sighed as though he wasn't surprised and said, 'Adam and David are former students at this school, they have an unpleasant history that revolved around another student. Her name was Evelyn White, she had an intelligence that put everyone to shame and she made the mistake of rejecting Adam's advances. He grew an obsession for her that scared her, if she happened to speak to another male in the school she would receive a threatening letter. But she always ended any contact with said boys until one time she thought the letters were all talk, she went on a date with another boy. Then he disappeared, no one knew what became of him, some students say they saw him wander into the forest here. The forest was searched, but there was no sign of him, this of course terrified poor Evelyn. She didn't speak to anyone except her teachers and her lady friends, but one of the teachers was a young new teacher who seemed to take a liking to Evelyn. But before she knew it he disappeared as well, she grew fearful and informed her friends on the notes and the disappearances. They told her she was reading too much into it of course and things seemingly went back to normal until Jones asked her out again.

She had grown sick of him and wanted to test the theory to see if she was mad, so she agreed and never received a note. That was when she realized that he was the person behind the notes, she tried to end things with him and he grew in a rage and told her that she would be sorry and he wouldn't rest till she was alone and he was the only one in her world. Not soon after her friends disappeared, and so did her family and she was alone. His threat was real and it drove her man with grief and ever since she has always recited 'I am his'. She is now in the Mind Healing ward at St Pearls. We of course questioned Jones and his friend Lee many times, even got permission to give them veritiserum and use occlumency. But nothing worked, there was no evidence of murder, no evidence that they did anything, I personally believe those boys worked together to get rid of her family, but sadly there was nothing we could do to save her.'

My whole body went rigid, Jones and Lee were both in on this. But there was no tangible proof that they did this, but I needed to find the proof and fast for Hermione and my child. 'Thank you for providing me with this information, at least I know I have the right guys now. Would you please tell me where I might find Elizabeth Jones, she is his niece and a dear friend of Hermione's and might be able to provide more information?'

He quickly leafed through some parchment on his desk 'She is in her Defense against the Dark Arts lesson on the third floor down the corridor, third door on the left with Professor Taylor, Auror Taylors wife.' I quickly thanked him again and headed straight for that classroom, I needed to find out where this bastard is keeping Hermione. For the first time I felt I had a solid lead and I wasn't going to let it slip through my fingers.

Arriving at the class room I knock and enter to find a woman in her late twenties teaching students how to use the offensive spell stupefy. She looked up and I said, 'Sorry to interrupt Professor Taylor, I am Auror Malfoy. I was wondering if I could borrow Miss Elizabeth Jones for a mine please?'

The Professor gave a short nod and Elizabeth stood up looking at me with curiosity and I led her out of the room and down the hall a bit so we couldn't be heard. 'Elizabeth, I am sorry for asking you out of class but I need your help.'

'What could you possibly need my help with Mr Malfoy?' she replied in curiosity

'First I need you to understand that I was taken into custody the other day because your Uncle Adam contacted Potter with accusations that I used the Imperious Curse on Hermione. Which I obviously didn't, but because he had me arrested I wasn't there to protect Hermione when….. when she was taken.'

'Taken? What do you mean Taken?'

'The killer has her.'

'Wait, you mean to tell me that my Auntie Hermione was the one who the killer was focused on, no wonder she was so insistent that I go home that day.'

'Yes, well let me finish, the Aurors that were watching her while I was gone were your Uncle and Auror Lee. My team and I believe that he is the stalker and has Hermione.'

'Wait, you think Uncle Adam killed Uncle Chris?'

'Yes'

'I don't believe up you, Uncle Jones wouldn't do that'

'Please Elizabeth, Hermione's life is on the line'.

This caught her attention and she delved into my eyes and said, 'I am going to my Uncle's with my Dad tomorrow as it is a weekend and we are spending time with family. I will find out what I can, I don't know where he lives but my Dad does, so I will contact you as soon as I can. But if it I don't believe it's true I will tell my Uncle you are spreading lies about him.'

'You can't tell him, it is too dangerous because if you are wrong he will take it out on Hermione.'

'Fine I will speak to you first'.

With a huff she headed for her classroom and I felt hope that maybe Elizabeth could find her where I can't. Deciding there was nothing more I could do here I headed for St Pearls to see if there is an Evelyn White there. Upon arriving at the ward they informed me that there was indeed a Miss White but she isn't well enough for anyone to see her today. The fact that there was an Evelyn White at the hospital meant that their must be some truth to what I heard from the headmaster.

Figuring there wasn't anything I could do I went back to the Auror office to do some research into the disappearances of all those who were in Evelyn's life.

Walking out of the school saw huge silvery talons in front of me, looking up into the eyes of the Opaleye dragon guarding the school. It's eyes were so beautiful with shades of different colors sparkling in the sunlight. It lowered its head to face me and I felt my soul burn with a fire I had never felt before, it was a strange bond between the Dragon and I. Suddenly I heard a deep growling voice in my head say _'I am Solis, the Dragon who protects this school. If you should ever need aid in the future just call my name and I will be there. Dragons are family and we protect our family Draco'._

The Dragon flew off and shot a red flame into the sky and its jaws snapped around the bird that it just burnt to a crisp. I didn't know what to make of the situation, but thought it was the most amazing thing that had ever happened to him. It is rare to bond with a dragon, but the fact that I did made it more incredible. I just hope I don't need to call for his aid anytime soon.

_**Hermione**_

I was laying on the stretcher bed staring at the ceiling, strangely he didn't visit last night. The meals appeared at certain times of the day and disappeared when they were finished. It gave me a chance to see if there were any holes in the walls and anything I could use as a weapon again him. My shirt was thankfully dry enough to wear so I could change back into my jeans and made me feel a hell of a lot more comfortable than that red dress and black nightie. Suddenly the door burst open and in came the man still dressed to cover all skin and pointed the wand at me with a stern look.

'Who else is in here?'

'What?' I asked in confusion

'Who else is in here my darling, the wards have picked up a second life sign in here. Where is this individual?'

Still feeling confused I backed away

'Homenum Revelio' he said and he scrunched his face in confusion, then checked the wards again. That was when it hit him. He turned to me with disgust and revulsion on his face. 'You fucked him, didn't you?'

'What?'

'You fucked the Death Eater, didn't you?

How the hell did he know that? Stepping forward he placed his large gloved hand on my stomach and whispered in my ear 'It seems he left you a parting gift.'

Suddenly I wanted to retch, it was one thing worrying about my own life but now I had to worry about a child. Tears suddenly started falling and he grabbed me by the hair and threw me into one of the chairs, almost breaking it. 'You are a disgusting little bitch, how dare you spread your legs for that filth! But don't worry that little head of yours, I won't be harming the spawn yet. First, I want to make your lover suffer with the knowledge that he will never see you again and never hold the little bundle of joy.' He suddenly stormed out of them room leaving me to fall to pieces on the concrete floor, he was going to kill my baby.

Suddenly I felt sick and retched into the portable toilet at the thought that he would kill my baby, I screamed and started throwing the furniture all over the room in anger and rage. Like hell I was going to let him touch my child, I was going to kill him before he even got the chance.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, you finally found out who the stalker is…. Some guessed right and some got it wrong. I hope you enjoyed seeing the Australian Wizarding School. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Newest chapter is here, thank you Black Banshee for your reviews. Sorry to reveal her pregnancy so soon but it needed to be revealed.**

**CHAPTER 11**

_**Elizabeth**_

My Dad picked me up from school and he side apparated me to my Uncle's house, I didn't think that it could be true. Yes, Uncle Adam was very scary at times but he wouldn't do that to Auntie Hermione, would he?

Arriving at the large modernistic home of my Uncle I found that it was very beautiful but had a cold feel to it. Walking into the house was like walking into an ice cave, there were no photos, no decorations of any kind in the house. There was no sign of anyone living there, it was empty except for the plain furniture. Uncle Adam and his best friend David was there, they were preparing lunch for Father and I. Mother couldn't really come as she wasn't comfortable with my Uncle, she always got a bad vibe from him. She tried to convince my Father to not take me there, but I needed to know the truth so I insisted that I see for myself what kind of person my Uncle really is.

While they were in discussion about something at the Ministry I decided to go for a look around at the eerie home. As quietly as I could searched all the rooms in the house and found they were all empty of any decorations as well. I was beginning to think that Malfoy was lying, but then I looked out the window and saw a shed secluded by some foliage. Deciding to go for a wander, I walked toward the shed and suddenly had a feeling that I should turn back, but I couldn't. Opening the door, I looked inside and was shocked to see my Auntie Hermione. She looked shocked to see me and Hermione asked, 'Lis, what the hell are you doing here?'

'Seeing if what Malfoy said was true, he said that you were taken by my Uncle and I needed to see it for myself if it were true', tears were flowing down my cheeks. I ran into Hermione's arms and hugged her tightly but the shed door was opened by someone else and they were watching with anger in their eyes.

'Well, well, well Miss Elizabeth has been a very naughty girl. I wonder what Uncle Jones will do to you when he finds out what you found?' David Lee was standing at the door wand pointing directly at me.

'Please, let her go' begged Hermione, but Lee shot a full-body-bind at her and Hermione fell flat on the floor and could only watch as Elizabeth was targeted by the man.

'Sorry Miss Granger, but I cannot do that as it seems she was sent by Auror Malfoy and we can't have him snooping around. 'Imperio', the spell hit me in the chest and I suddenly felt compelled to lie to the Aurors at the Ministry. Feeling like I was trapped, not being in control of my body it moved of its over volition. When I arrived inside the house, I requested that Father take me back to the school.

_** Adam**_

When my brother and niece left I looked over at Lee who just entered 'We have a problem, it seems Malfoy sent the little bitch to snoop. She found Granger, don't worry I imperioused her to tell them she found nothing' Lee said in an annoyed tone.

'You have got to be fucking kidding me? Malfoy is getting too close, what is worse is that you just fucked up Lee. You could've obliviated her and given her a new memory, but no you had to Imperious her. Malfoy knows how to spot that a mile away. You just brought the Aurors to our fucking doorstep!' I sent a hex at him in anger throwing him into the wall.

'I am sorry mate'

'Wait, did Granger see you when you found the brat?'

'Yes, I cast a full-body-bind on her.'

I hexed him again and this time harder, 'Congratulations you have just revealed my identity to her as well! Guess there is no need to hide anymore, we won't be returning to work on Monday morning. Instead we will be getting a portkey to another Country where Malfoy can't find us and we will take Granger and lay low for a bit. Then I can have my fun torturing Malfoy from afar. But for now, prepare a meal for Miss Granger, I will visit with her again tonight and show her a night she will never forget.'

Lee nodded and went about preparing the dinner and dessert as he had done the previous nights. This meal was more extravagant than the others as he was trying to make up for his mistake.

I decided to make this night even more spectactular as she was going to be seeing the real me so I wore some nice dress robes and sent a beautiful dress to her bed with a note saying;

_Dearest Hermione,_

_Please wear this dress and prepare for a night of joy_

_Love Adam_

Giving her some time I then made my way to the shed, when I walked in there she was dressed in the gorgeous black velvet dress that hugged her curves tightly. The neckline fell between her breasts revealing her luscious cleavage. Thankful she wasn't showing yet, her hair was again pulled into a braid and she asked in an angry tone, 'Where is Elizabeth? Is she alright?'

I gave a small nod and replied, 'She is fine, she was taken back to her school by her Father this afternoon. I am quite pleased you care about my niece so much, soon she will be your niece as well but with the right man by your side. Not my muggle in-law.'

There was a new fire in her eyes that I hadn't seen the previous nights, she had a newfound strength and I was going to make sure that fire dies out quickly no matter how arousing it is. I noticed that the furniture was slightly damaged as though it had been thrown around the room, shaking my head I said, 'You must control your temper my love. These objects were provided to you out of my love for you.'

She rolled her eyes at that, making me want to ravage her here and now. But this wasn't the time for that and gestured for her to sit at the table with me. She refused which annoyed me even more, why is it that she will never do as she is told. I imperioused her yet again and she sat at the table with an even more angry glare in her eyes. I waved my wand and our delicious meal appeared, it was a delicious homemade lasagne, when I summoned the drinks I chose non-alcoholic red wine for my love to show I cared. Plus I didn't want any complications in the pregnancy this early on, I wanted to make sure she was almost full-term when I killed that child. Forcing her to eat and drink was exhausting, but in time she will learn to be gracious of her host and will invite me to her bed as a thank you.

When we had finished our glorious meal, the desserts were served, it was a delightful chocolate souffle that melted in my mouth. Hermione was again forced to eat it, but when it was finished I started up the boombox again and played one of my favourites; _Mine by Elvis Priestly_

_Mine is a heart  
That beats for only you  
Mine is a love that always will be true  
For ever more, beyond the end of time  
I will be your love, promise you'll be mine_

It annoyed me that I had to force her to dance, but we slowly swayed to the slow melody and I kissed her forehead with so much love and adoration. I wish that she would just accept my love and love me in return, after all I have done for her, I bloody well deserve it.

_Mine is a heart  
That beats for only you  
Mine is a love that always will be true  
For ever more, beyond the end of the time  
I will be your love, promise you'll be mine_

Feeling so overwhelmed by the song, I kissed her she tried to fight it with every fibre of her being but she needed to know that she was mine. I used the imperious curse to make her kiss me back but felt wet tears on my cheek from her crying. Why couldn't she just accept me? Kissing her forehead I whispered, 'You don't remember the day we met do you?'

She looked confused, I continued, 'I visited you when you just moved to Australia permanently, the Ministry sent me to see if you would join our Auror program. You were so beautiful and when you refused I felt an instant attraction. Then I asked you on a date to which you refused again, that was the moment you became mine.' I kissed her hand and walked out of the shed feeling elated from the love I had for her, but slight sadness at the knowledge that she feared me and didn't love me. It was like Evelyn all over again.

_**Draco**_

Merlin, I wished Hermione was ok. I felt awful sending Elizabeth to find the information because if something happened to her because of me I could never live with myself. I only hope she would understand why I did it, I need to save my family.

Sitting in my study going over the case I heard a tapping on my window, opening it I found a beautiful Southern Boobook Owl with a letter in its beak. I took the letter and gave the owl a treat then went to open the mysterious letter. The owl flew off, letting me know that this was a one way letter. It read;

_Malfoy,_

_ I visited my Uncle, I would like to speak to you about it in person. Visit the school as soon as possible. Meet me out the front of the school._

_ Elizabeth_

Surprised that she got back to me so fast on a Saturday by 3pm was a relief, I stood and apparated straight to the entrance to the school gates. Walking in I headed straight for the entrance where I found Elizabeth standing there with her arms crossed.

'HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE MY UNCLE! HE IS THE LAST UNCLE I HAVE AND YOU TRIED TO TURN ME AGAINST HIM!' She bellowed in anger which surprised me on a massive scale.

'I am going by fact Elizabeth, are you sure you didn't find any information?'

'There was nothing there Malfoy'

'Fine the at least give me the address so I can find out for myself'

She suddenly sent a perfectly executed stupefy at my chest, looking up into her eyes in shock I realized they were lighter than before. _Shit_ they got to her, I quickly arose and said, 'Elizabeth, I am so sorry about this. But I will get to the bottom of it and find Hermione.'

I walked away from the fuming girl and headed straight for the exit so I could apparate home so I could owl potter about the news I had discovered. Arriving home the lights were all out, I didn't turn them off. Raising my wand I whispered the spell, 'Homenum Revelio' and there in the corner of the room was a cloaked figure. Who wasn't moving, I was about to hex him into the next century when he spoke, it was Jones. 'Auror Malfoy, have you been snooping where you don't belong?'

'Where is Hermione?' I asked in an icy tone.

'She is safe, but the same can't be said for your spawn', I felt sick with fear and rage 'My beloved Hermione is pregnant with the spawn of a death eater. Do you have any idea how furious I was when I discovered this? I was going to kill the child then and there, but then I thought I would let the child grow till almost term than right before she gives birth I will kill that child.'

In a rage I sent a curse at the man who threatened my child which Jones blocked with ease and suddenly the room was alight with curse upon curse. It got to a point where I had to quickly duck behind a wall and summon Rosie to get Potter to help defeat this bastard and find Hermione. But as soon as Potter arrived, Jones summoned a broom and flew out of the open window and floated in mid-air out the window and aimed a wand at the apartment shouting 'BOMBARDO MAXIMA' luckily Potter and I apparated out before we were blown up with my apartment.

We met up again at the Ministry and summoned the rest of the sleeping dragons so we could update them on what happened. None of them were pleased that they were called in on a weekend, but if they wanted to find Hermione quickly, it needed to be done.

I briefed them on everything I found out except about the pregnancy and Cook was furious, he couldn't believe that one of his best Aurors could do something like this. McLaggen was the first to speak, 'You seem oddly close to Hermione, Malfoy?'

'Now is not the time McLaggen!' Potter said in a stern tone.

'I think now is the perfect time, why are you so invested on finding Hermione when you were the one who bullied her at school? Seamus, Dean and I have been wondering since we got here?'

'Oh, I see what's going on here. You are still hung up on her aren't you McLaggen?'

'No, I am not as I am married. But I am deeply concerned for her wellbeing because her former bully seems to have developed feelings for her.'

'WHAT?' asked Ron in shock and anger

'Ok, if that is how you want to play it. Yes, Hermione and I are together. It began the night before her kidnapping.'

'WHAT?' everyone except Potter and Blaise bellowed in shock.

'But if any of you think of getting in the way of Hermione and I, you should know that I have been in love with her for years and she is carrying my child.'

The room went silent as everyone stared in shock, 'I found out the other day when my elf showed me my family tree which updates as soon as the child is conceived. Do you have any idea how hard it is knowing that your girlfriend and unborn child are in constant danger? But to make matters worse the fucker Jones has found out and now he plans to wait till she is about to give birth to kill my child! That is why I am so invested in this case, because my family's lives are at stake here!'

'Fuck! We will find her mate, if it is the last thing we do!' said Blaise.

'You may be an arrogant prick Malfoy, but you do love her. So, none of us will get in the way of your happiness. I know I have been a prick to you since we ran into each other again, but that is only because I thought you had something to do with Hermione's disappearance. But knowing what you have just told me has shown that you have changed. You aren't the bully I knew anymore, but you are still a prat' said Ron with a nod of acknowledgement to me. He held out his hand to me and I shook it.

'Now everyone, lets get to work. We have a damsel to save' I said with finality.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review my lovely readers xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is the newest chapter, because it is getting close to the climax I have a need to write it and get it out there so the next couple chapters will be a lot faster. Thanks for reading and please review**

**CHAPTER 12**

_**Draco**_

When we the meeting was over a few of them offered for me to stay with them at their hotels, but me being stubborn I didn't want to bother them. I may not have had a key, but I thought she wouldn't mind me staying at her place until I found her. At least I would feel closer to her, it might help to ease the pain I am in knowing that the bastard has her.

Apparating into her studio apartment I found that it was the same as when we were last here and I couldn't help but think of all the moments we shared here. Especially the last night we had together, I finally got the woman I have loved for so long and now she was taken from me. Falling to the floor in pain 'HERMIONE, WHERE ARE YOU?' I shouted to the ceiling and fell to a wounded emotional mess on the floor.

If anything happens to her or our child, I will never forgive myself. They are the greatest gift that were ever given to me and I do not deserve them. But I will cherish them always and this bastard Jones is going to suffer a fate worse than death, I will show him the meaning of the word pain.

My eyes fluttered open as I looked up at the ceiling from my spot on the couch, I didn't remember falling asleep. All I could think about was where she could possibly be, but then it hit me. Getting up, I cast a quick scourgify on myself and apparated straight into Cooks office, it may have been 8.30am and the team hadn't arrived yet. I sent a quick Patronus to everyone and when everyone finally arrived I began, 'Ok, there is a way we can find Hermione', everyone's eyes widened and I continued, 'Elizabeth in under the age of 17 which means she still has the trace on her. So, we could use her trace to find out where she went yesterday.'

Potter was the first to act, 'Cook, I need you to get her energy signature from the archives, Ron, I need you to get the map of so we can trace the signature and Dean, get the lights.'

It took all of five minutes to get everything as we no longer needed permission to do anything that needed doing. Cook brought a small vile over to the map covered table and said, 'This is her energy signature, it will trace everywhere she has been in the last 2 days.' He uncorked the vial and poured the white, silvery ball of energy on the maps page, the energy started to extend in the line and connected between two area, Mount Alexander and Phillip Island. Cook cast a spell and the whole map zoomed in on Phillip Island until it came across a row of houses, but we needed to case out which one would be hers. 'We need to case out the area and find out which of these houses is the one we are looking for. Since there are 4 houses so Mr Potter and Mr Weasley you take the first house on the street, Mr Finnegan and Mr Thomas will take the next. Then Mr McLaggen and Mr Zabini will take the third house, but since I will be busy bring all Aurors in for back-up Malfoy will take the final house solo, I trust he will do a good job. I will get you a portkey to the area, but make sure you cast a disillusionment charm on yourselves before you leave. Just in case.'

We all nodded at the plan and Cook went to the other side of his office to a few objects on the wall, he selected 4 items, one was a pocket watch the other a smoker's pipe, the other a key chain and then finally a muggle ball point pen. He placed all 4 items on his desk and spelled each of them to be portkeys to take each group to their designated house, but far enough away to not be spotted. The were spelled to take them to their destination 10 seconds after being touched. We quickly cast disillusionment spells on ourselves. Potter and Weasley quickly took the Pocket Watch, Finnegan and Thomas took the pipe, McLaggen and Zabini took the key chain and I took the pen.

Placing the useless pen into my pocket I eyed the house in front of me, it was relatively modern but nothing seemed out of the ordinary for a muggle home. But there was a strange feeling about it, it was the one that was further from the other houses. This made it a high possibility to be the location, but I needed to be sure. Keeping out of the wards detection I surveyed the property from afar and found it to be well kempt area, but there was no car or any sign of life. Except for the light that was coming from the first floor of the property. I came across the shed and found it strange that a light was emanating from it. But sadly, I wouldn't be able to get to it without detection. Circling the property a few times it was then that I spotted Lee in the window of the house. As fast as I could I ran toward the other houses without being detected and sent a patronus to the others letting them know I found the house. Quickly I apparated to the ministry, it didn't take a minute before the rest of the team showed up, but when we arrived at the Auror Department there was no one there.

Cook said he would be calling all the Aurors in for back-up, but no one was here. There was a note on Cook's desk;

_Malfoy,_

_ You certainly live up to the best Auror in the Department title, even solo you are a force to be reckoned with. I noticed you scoping the place straight away, you pulled a good disillusionment charm, but it could never work against us. We aren't the second best in the Auror department for nothing, I am sure you could detect one with ease. Now as for the department, we decided that we should hang onto them for safe keeping until we leave the Country and they will be returned to you unharmed. But knowing you are one stubborn blighter and have a personal stake in this with your little bundle of joy, you are going to come for us. You are welcome to try, but you will die trying._

_ See you soon,_

_ Adam Jones and David Lee_

'We will have to go without back-up, watch each other's backs and we will all get through this alive with Hermione safe and sound' said Potter with determination. Everyone nodded in acknowledgement and all of us apparated outside the wards, it was then that we spotted the missing department members guarding the property. Even little Elizabeth and a man by her side that resembled Adam but not as dark of a demeanour, it must be her father.

Lee was in the centre of the group guarding the perimeter and said, 'Welcome Malfoy, do you like our new guard dogs? It is so fun controlling these bastards. Let's see what is so special about you Hogwarts shitheads.'

'You want to know the difference Lee? The difference is that we have had far more battle experience than you will ever know. We have faced far worse numbers and we survived, you are up against the survivors of the worst wizarding war in history. In other words, your fucked.' Said Potter with a confident tone that seemed to make Lee flinch for a second.

_**Hermione**_

I felt sick at the kiss that the psycho gave me the night before, I couldn't believe it. He was obsessed with me since the moment I moved to this Country, I wished with all my heart that I hadn't turned my back on Magic. But wishing for it wasn't going change anything, so I had to survive, I had to get the hell out of here. Suddenly the door burst open revealing Adam Jones who was looking at me with lustful, disgusting eyes. 'It seems that our location has been discovered darling so tomorrow morning we will be leaving for a new Country. A fresh start together my dear, but since we won't be able to have our dinner dates for a while, and we know each other so well. I believe it is time we had one night of pleasure together.' He transfigured my stretcher bed into a Queen-sized bed, _hell no _I thought to myself and grabbed the chair and folded it till it was like a large bat. I was going to put up one hell of a fight, there was no way he was going to touch me.

_**Draco**_

Our team quickly disposed of the wards with ease and as soon as the ward was lifted, spells flew in all directions from both us and the others. Acting quickly, I stupefied Elizabeth and her father, as they were the most vulnerable in this situation and would only get in the way. Once they were safely behind a car in the next house I went back into the fray. Taylor started sending hexes my way, but I stopped them with ease, I knew how powerful Taylor was and it felt like he was holding back. This gave me a chance to check out everyone else's fights, the only other one holding back was Smith. Looking in Taylors eyes I knew straight away that their level of Occlumency meant they could resist the Imperious.

_**Hermione**_

I could hear a duel in the distance and knew that someone was coming to save me, but I was currently swinging the chair at Adam with all my might. He didn't bother using his wand against me and as the chair swung at him he stopped it mid-air and snatched it from my arms. Backing away around the table I threw it into him, and tried to make a break for the door, but was stopped by a hand wrapping around my waist and pulling me against his body. I could feel his member was hard already and digging into my tailbone. Using all my strength I lifted both legs, leaning into him and kicking off the wall in front of me and knocking him into the back wall. But he didn't let go, I then tried to reach my foot back to kick him in the jewels but he blocked me with his leg. I then used my nails to claw into his arms and he grunted in pain and thankfully his arms loosened enough for me to get free. I grabbed the second chair, kept it unfolded and held him against the wall with all my strength with it, but he pushed me until I was against the opposite wall and threw the chair aside.

Trying to get out of the way, he put his arms on either side of me pressing into the wall blocking me in. I remembered hearing one of my muggle friends discuss a self-defensive move that could work in this situation, using the bottom part of my hand I thrust my arm upwards with all my strength and hit his nose. I heard a crack and Jones screamed in pain and I kicked him in the nuts as hard as I could, which must've seriously hurt because he squealed like a pig. Clutching his balls and nose I felt I had a chance to escape but when I tried to pull the door open, I couldn't escape. The only way to escape was to either get his wand or kill him, I didn't have it in me to kill someone so I settled for obtaining his wand. But it was in his robes, I tried to sneak up on the teary-eyed man on the floor but he was quick to recover and grabbed my leg while pushing me on the ground simultaneously. I screamed at the top of my lungs in the hope that someone would hear me and save me from this psycho.

_**Draco**_

I heard a scream from the shed and I felt a newfound strength, Taylor saw the change and gave me a sharp nod and he said, 'Now Smith.' They instantly turned back to our side and went about stunning or binding all the Aurors imperioused. Lee looks panicked as his numbers dwindled drastically, he quickly tried to rush into the house, but Weasley sent a leg-locking hex at him and watched him trip haphazardly into the concrete on his front doorstep. I walked over to him and kicked him in the face so hard he would have a concave in his face for the rest of his days.

'Malfoy and Ron, you come with me to get Hermione, the rest watch over the Aurors and make sure they stay bound' boomed Potter. But I didn't wait around, I bounded straight for the shed in a desperate need to save the woman I loved. I pulled the door open and found Jones with a bloody face holding her down and reaching to undo her pants. I sent a stupefy straight away without thinking but Jones was too quick and blocked the spell with his wand that was now pointed at me.

I saw the rage in his eyes and he shouted 'Crucio', I felt the curse hit me for the first time in 5 years, my father used to punish me for anything and everything that he found distasteful. Like losing to a Mudblood in best grades, failing to catch the snitch against Potter and worst was when he failed to kill Dumbledore. But because of the repeated exposure over the years the only thing I felt from it now was a tingling sensation. Jones looked at me with wide eyes at my lack of reaction and went to send an Avada, but I quickly dodged it and a dangerous duel took place.

They were so closely matched in skill that it was impossible to know who would win, suddenly I spotted a wand appear next to Hermione in mid-air. Potter must be under his invisibility cloak getting her wand to her. Her eyes widened in shock and took the wand without hesitation and used all her strength to stand, but Jones noticed she was rising, Potter went on the defensive for Hermione and tried to disarm him. _Does he ever stray from that fucking spell? _But before I knew it Weasley was thrown into the wall behind me and in stormed Lee who looked almost as bloody at Jones. Lee turned on Potter and sent a curse his way and hitting him, causing him to fly into the wall and landed on the bed.

I was so shocked that I didn't see Jones send the Sectumsempra at me, _I fucking hate that spell _and fell to the ground in a pool of my own blood. I heard Hermione let out a bloodcurdling scream. Weasley suddenly stood and sent a stupefy at Lee who flew into the wall, falling to the ground unconscious. He looked down at my body horrified, but that was enough of a chance for Jones to send a full-body-bind at him.

Jones turned to face Hermione who as now standing with a fire in her eyes so full of hatred and power that Jones seemed to flinch. She rose her wand and sent a powerful set of hexes and curses at Jones who fought them off no problem, but then she raised her left hand and he levitated off the ground and was thrown into the far wall with such force that it dented the tin in an unfixable way. She had used wandless fucking magic.

She walked over to the now trembling Jones whose arm looked bent out of shape and pointed her wand at his temple and said 'I am not going to kill you, I am going to leave you as an empty shell of your former self. I found out the hard way that I am very powerful with a certain spell, it was why I was in Australia for so long. I couldn't return my parents memories because my spell was too strong, but that was when I didn't have a strong will enough to do it. I wonder what will happen if I used all of my will and power to erase everything from you? I don't think you would be able to regain your memories.' His eyes widened in fear 'Obliviate' he was then staring blankly into space.

'Who am I?' he muttered with confusion.

Hermione ran over to me and looked as though she might cry, she enervated Potter in the hopes that he remembered the counter curse. Thankfully he did, she held onto my hand and begged tearfully, 'Don't you dare leave us Draco.'

'Wouldn't dream of it', I muttered while squeezing her hand showing how determined I was that I wasn't going to leave her and the baby. But my vision blurred and I passed out from the blood loss, but I held onto my life with every fibre of my being, there was no way I was giving up a chance at a family.

I didn't know how much time had passed since the rescue, opening my drowsy eyes I discovered I was in a private hospital room. Turning my head to the right I found my hand was clutched by a sleeping Hermione who had her head on the bed in a deep sleep. Gently squeezing her hand she slowly opened her eyes and the brightest smile appeared on her face and she shot up in a flash and kissed me. Cupping her soft cheek, I tried to deepen the kiss but ended up stretching my chest the wrong way and winced at the pain. Hermione pulled back muttering 'Sorry.'

'It's fine Hermione, no need to apologize for a kiss like that.'

She smiled and kissed the palm of my hand with such love and adoration, I wrapped my hand back around her hand and pulled her to lay next to me. I made some room for her small frame and she gently lay next to me, still holding her hand with my right I moved my left over her flat stomach. She eyed me tearfully and asked, 'I am so sorry you found out from that monster Draco.'

I shook my head 'No, I knew before that. My family tree is updated as soon as the baby is conceived. My elf Rosie brought me a copy from my Mother who is overjoyed about having a Grandchild.'

Hermione smiled and kissed me gently while lacing her fingers into the hand I had placed on her stomach. The door opened suddenly, shocking us out of our bliss and in came a middle-aged female healer with a tight bun on the back of her head who said in a stern manner 'This is a hospital, and you are in no fit state of that Mr Malfoy.' Hermione quickly shot out of the bed with a red face full of embarrassment. 'You are at St Pearls Hospital Mr Malfoy, I am Healer Nicholson, you were brought here 2 days ago. Mr Potter was able to heal your slash across your stomach, but you will be in need of pain potions for a few days until you are back at full health.'

Turning to Hermione she continued, 'Miss Granger, now that the father is awake I would like to examine the baby as you promised.' Hermione nodded and I sat up a little in the bed with intense concern and worry for our child, I took her hand gently as the healer cast a few spells. The healer gave a little smile and said, 'Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy, I am pleased to tell you that your babies are fine and healthy.'

My jaw went slack, but I managed to croak 'Babies?' while squeezing Hermione's hand with worry and she returned the sentiment.

'Yes Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger is carrying twins. Muggle medicine wouldn't have picked up on it this early, but having magic has its advantages.' With that she took her leave of us when she left, not caring that I was in pain I pulled Hermione into my arms with the most loving and powerful kiss ever. We were going to have our work cut out for us, but I didn't care, I was going to have a big family with the loving witch in my arms.

**Don't worry, this isn't the ending. I will be posting the epilogue in the next day or two. Hope you enjoyed the read and just so everyone is aware, reading the epilogue is a must. You will see why….**

**Please review**


	13. Epilogue Part 1

**Here is the epilogue, sorry it took a while. But I wanted to make sure that it was right. I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews;**

**Guest – Thank you for the advice. It has been a fair few years since I last wrote anything as I graduated in 2011. A few things I have issues remembering. I will be sure to remedy this as best as I can.**

**Black Banshee – Thank you for the 2 most recent reviews. She gave him a clean slate in a way. It all depends on what he chooses to do from this moment forward.**

**EPILOGUE PART 1**

_**Hermione**_

Draco had to stay in the hospital for a few more days. I didn't want to leave him, but Harry dragged me away. When he was finally discharged he moved into my apartment, which was amazing. But now that I was back in touch with Harry things were getting difficult and I needed to be closer to my friends. Plus Draco was feeling more accepted than before so it was time. Time to move back to England and return to the life we knew before. Mum and Dad didn't want to return though as they were happy in Australia.

Harry and Ron were always coming over to the apartment whenever they could. Ron was always trying to talk to me privately about everything that I missed about Ginny and Harry. Draco really hated it. Eventually it got to a point where Draco accused Ron of trying to break up Draco and I. This was hilarious because Draco didn't know that Ron was married to Padma Patil and had twin boys. Their names were; Heath and Hugo Weasley.

It was a month later when Draco and I finally moved back to England his Mother tried to move us into the Manor. This was something I couldn't do because of what Bellatrix did to me there. I was grateful that Draco didn't try and force it. We decided to just get a house in the Countryside. Which was what I wanted but not what I received. Instead he bought a mansion in the Countryside. I was furious because I wanted to teach our children some humility. How can I teach that if they are waited on hand and foot in a huge mansion by Rosie? So, it was safe to say that Draco and I had a varying difference of opinion on how we should raise our children. We had to compromise a lot! For two of the most stubborn people on the planet, it was almost impossible.

I was thankfully still early in my pregnancy when Draco asked me out on a romantic dinner date. This got me a tad weary as the last 'romantic' dinners I had, were with someone who cursed me the whole time. I was in our walk-in wardrobe picking out an outfit for tonight. Pulling out a Red sheath dress with capped sleeves, it was gorgeous and simple. But not suitable because I didn't want to make out that I am a die-hard Gryffindor. Putting the dress back on the rack was so frustrating because nothing seemed to work. I didn't want to wear any green as Draco would make jokes about me wanting to be in Slytherin. That was when I spotted the perfect dress, it was a cream coloured, strapless sheath dress. It fell to just below my knees, the top of the dress was folded over outwards revealing beautiful silver and gold beading all around the flap of fabric. The rest of the dress was just a plain cream jersey style fabric that fit my figure perfectly. I matched it with a clutch that was decorated in a similar gold and silver fashion and some nude heels.

My hair was the one part of the preparations I was dreading. Using a large amount of hair potion I was able to pull my hair into a French twist. My make up was a lot easier as Ginny had taught me all the tips and tricks with it. I kept to the naturals and added a nice nude lipstick. I hoped that I wasn't overly dressed. But judging from our expensive Draco's life was, it was better to over dress than under dress. Draco wanted to meet me at the bottom of our stairs at precisely 6pm and it was currently 5 to 6pm. Making my way down the stairs felt like I was back at the Yule Ball and seeing everyone stare. I remember I was so nervous and praying that I wouldn't fall on my face. Draco had taken Pansy that night and the whole time he seemed distracted. He was always staring at me whenever he got the chance. Part of me wished that he would've manned up and asked me for a dance that night. Sadly, that would never have happened. Thanks to Voldemort.

Draco was pacing the entrance hall in his tailored dress robes. He kept stopping to look at his pocket watch in his lapel. It was a rare sight to see Draco Malfoy as anxious and nervous as he is right now. When he heard me coming down the stairs his eyes shot up to me. His mouth flopped open like a fish which made me giggle. Upon reaching the ground floor I pick up his chin and whispered, 'Don't want to catch flies Draco.'

He smiled while taking my hand and bowing to kiss it in a very gentlemanly fashion, 'You look like an Angel Hermione.' Giving me a quick peck on the lips he took my hand tightly and we apparated away. We landed in a remote location in the middle of what appeared to be nowhere. There was a symbol of a tree of life on a very old tree behind us and a dingy dirt road in front of us. I eyed him with a strange curiosity to which he gave me is typical Draco smirk. He touched the centre of the symbol with the tip of his wand. Then suddenly an ornately decorated, golden carriage appeared in front of us. Pulling the carriage were Winged Abraxans the duo was breathtaking to look at. The carriage door opened itself and Draco helped me into the carriage with the grace and stature of a Prince.

When we were comfortably in the carriage the horses started with a gallop, taking us into the sky. This was something Draco didn't know, I was terrified of heights. Shutting my eyes tight I clung to his arm for dear life. He noticed and whispered, 'It's ok baby, open your eyes.' He pulled his arm from my grasp and draped it around me. Feeling so much safer in his arms I slowly opened the lids of my eyes and looked out the window to the stars in the sky. It was breathtaking. He pointed to the constellation he was named after. I looked at the beautiful constellation in wonder as we flew through the sky to an unknown destination. 'I have some ideas on what we will name our children' Draco said with a smile.

'Oh really? What pray tell are these ideas?' I asked flirtatiously.

He pointed to a new constellation, 'If one is a boy, I would like to name him Scorpius.' I looked at the constellation in wonder and was pleasantly surprised how much I adored the name. He then pointed to another constellation, 'If one is a girl, I would like to name her Cassiopeia' I couldn't help but smile at the name he picked, it was perfect. Then pointing to the lion, 'If we get 2 boys I would like to name the second Leo after your house.' My eyes widened in shock as Draco had suggested we name one of our children after a lion. Laughing I kissed him on the cheek with adoration. Pointing at another constellation 'If we have 2 girls, I would like to name the second angel Lyra.' Grinning from ear to ear I kissed him with so much love that I felt I was going to burst.

'That is unfair, I didn't get to suggest any names as yours were too perfect' I said with a small pout. He kissed the pout away while caressing my cheek with love.

'You can name the next round' my eyes widened in shock at his claim that we would be having more babies. This made me unbelievably happy. If it weren't for the fact that we were on our way to a dinner date, I would've taken him home to bed right then and there. So, I settled for a passionate kiss that left us both breathless.

Looking out the window again I saw we were flying toward a castle that appeared to be floating in the sky. I couldn't believe it, it was incredible to see. As we flew closer to the large structure the more details I could see. It was the colour of the purest white and inlayed with gold decorations throughout the castle. There were 3 turrets, 2 on the east and west of the castle and the tallest in the centre. We flew onto the landing just before the steps that led to the large golden filigree encrusted door. Draco led me up the beautiful white marble staircase toward the large double doors, they opened without us even touching them. There was someone waiting at the entrance with a tailored butler uniform. The butler gave us a warm smile while introducing himself as Gideon Borealis, he had greying blonde hair with sky blue eyes that could brighten any room. He led us toward the centre of the castle, pointing to a image of a golden star 'Please stand in the centre of the North Star.'

When we stood in the centre Draco held me close to him tightly and whispered, 'Don't be afraid' suddenly the star floated off the ground like an elevator. If Draco wasn't holding onto me so tightly I would be in a ball on the floor of this cursed platform. But I felt so safe with the father of my children and loved him with all my heart. We reached the top and were safely able to move. Looking around I found that we were at the top of the middle turret of the castle, the floors were all white marble with gold inlay everywhere. It didn't have walls around the circular room, it had a waist-high marble fence around the room and 4 marble pillars holding the pointed roof of the turret in place. Taking my hand gently Draco led me over to the romantic dinner table that was lit by a white crystal stone in the centre of the table. 'That is a piece of a star' he said while watching me eye the crystal.

Smiling I reached for his hand on the table and squeezed it while looking him in the eyes lovingly. This was the most amazing place I have been in my entire life, including Hogwarts. All we could see was the stars in the sky and each other. In that moment I didn't care that he spent a fortune on this date, I didn't care that he made me face me fear of heights. All I cared about was that I was with the man I love in the most spectacular place in the world. 2 menus appeared before us, floating in mid-air. I selected a simple Carbonara for dinner and a Chocolate Souffle for dessert. While Draco selected a Cottage Pie and chips with a simple Chocolate Cake, which caused me to raise an eyebrow in interest. Mr Rich went with a simple dish instead of a gourmet French delight. He noticed 'I hate gourmet food, I grew up eating it and have avoided it whenever I can.'

Giving him an understanding smile I replied 'I can understand that. My Mum taught me a great Cottage Pie recipe if you are interested?' this caused him to beam with delight. _I guess the saying was right, the way to mans heart is through his stomach._ He finished our order with Sparkling apple juice for me and a glass of Butterbeer _who knew the Slytherin Prince was so simple in his choices. I loved how he remembered that I couldn't have alcohol. But still Butterbeer was my favourite. Talk about torture, when he isn't looking I will steal a sip of that butterbeer._

Smiling to myself at the plan I had just concocted. Draco noticed and said with an heir of suspicion and a half smile 'What is going through that wannabe Slytherin's mind of yours?'

'No idea what you are talking about Draco' I said while trying to hold back a giggle, but he caught on and leant his elbows on the table while rubbing his hands together.

'Hermione dear, what evil plan have you concocted for the evening?' he asked while eying me with a glint of the cunning little Slytherin I knew back at Hogwarts.

'Like I said darling, I have no idea what you are talking about' I said while batting my eyes in mock innocence.

Rising from his chair he walked around the table with his hands behind his back 'If you want to play it that way my little Witch, then I will have to get the truth from those lips of yours.' He pulled me from my chair gently and into his arms. Leaning forward he kissed me so passionately that I lost my footing. Draco held me steady in his arms and licked my bottom lip demanding entry. Moaning, I felt him back me up into one of the pillars and moved his lips down my jaw to my neck. 'Tell me what you are planning baby' he asked huskily. I didn't answer which caused him to lick and kiss over my bare shoulder and back up to my earlobe.

'Not telling' I moaned while trying desperately to hold onto my sanity, he started nibbling on the lobe. He then traced his hands up my arms and started to caress my breasts through the thin jersey fabric of my dress. Knowing that this wasn't the time or place and that soon I would lose complete control I mumbled the answer on his lips 'stl ur utterear.'

He pulled away with confusion and smudged lipstick on his face, 'What was that Hermione?'

'Steal your butterbeer' he laughed a beautiful melody and caressed my face adoringly.

'You should know better my little know-it-all, you aren't supposed to drink right now. It is bad for the babies.'

'But it is my favourite' I said with a pout, hoping that he would give in to my charms.

'Then you will have to wait till they are born, otherwise I will let my Mother know of your little scheme.'

'Merlin, no' I breathed in fear, Narcissa Malfoy was so overbearing about the babies. She gave me a 1000-page list of do's and don'ts when it comes to raising a child. I really didn't want to sit through a lecture from Narcissa about what I could and couldn't eat or drink again. He laughed that amazing laugh again and gave me a gentle kiss on the nose, he led me back to our table. As we sat back in our chairs, our main dishes were served.

We ate our meal and spoke about all the plans that we had for our future together with the little ones. Before we knew it, dessert was over. Draco stood and waved his wand and a guitar appeared in his hand, he pocketed his wand and began strumming and pressing on the frets with practiced hands. But when he started singing, it took my breath away _Hero by Enrique Iglesias;_

_Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
Or would you run and never look back?  
Would you cry if you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul tonight?_

I couldn't believe that he could sing like this or that he knew a muggle song. From what I heard it was far better than the original;

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
Or would you laugh? Oh, please tell me this  
Now would you die for the one you love?  
Oh hold me in your arms tonight_

My heart was beating out of my chest at the amount of emotion he was emitting through his playing and singing.

_I can be your hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

He knelt in front of me while placing the guitar on his knee and continued while looking into my eyes with such adoration that I thought I might burst;

_Would you swear that you'll always be mine  
Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care, you're here tonight_

_I can be your hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

_I can be your hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away  
You can take my breath away_

_I can be your hero_

With that he placed the guitar beside him with care and reached into his pocket and pulled out a deep red velvet box and opened it. Revealing a ring with a band of silver and a band of gold intertwined around each other to form the band. The stone in the centre was a gorgeous diamond with tiny rubies and emeralds around the round diamond in the centre. Taking a deep breath, he asked, 'Will you Hermione Jean Granger Marry me?'

My hands flew to my mouth in shock and I gasped 'Yes' while tears were running down my cheeks 'Yes, yes, yes' I repeated while falling into his arms. He kissed me with so much love that I didn't want to part from those luscious lips, he pulled away so that he could place the gorgeous ring on my ring finger. Then pulling us both to our feet he waved his wand and the changed into a guitar started playing the song; _You raise me up written by Brendan Graham._

It was a slow tempo, but oh so beautiful and we danced to it in the tallest tower, of a castle, in the sky with the stars surrounding us.

_**One month later**_

_**Draco**_

Feeling my heart pounding and sweat pouring from my head and hands. I hadn't felt this nervous since the night I proposed to her. But today was the day, I was officially going to marry Hermione Granger. We fast tracked the wedding as my Mother wanted Hermione to be able to fit into most wedding dresses. Of course, I wasn't allowed to see the dress she picked as it was apparently bad luck. I didn't believe a word, but women are so bloody superstitious when it comes to weddings.

I was standing beside the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt on my right and my groomsmen on my left. Blaise was my best man, surprisingly Potter, Weasley, Finnegan, Thomas and McLaggen were my choices for groomsmen. They were now my closest friends and if it wasn't for them I wouldn't have found Hermione as fast as we did. In the beginning I didn't trust anyone enough to solve crimes with me, but now I have a team of dragons. The British Ministry hired me in a second because of all the praise I had been getting from the sleeping dragons. They even gave us our own department within the Auror Department, which was of course named _The Sleeping Dragons_.

We offered Hermione a chance to be an Auror as she was kickass a wandless magic, but she refused as she still hated fighting. She was now working for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magic Creatures. From what I've heard, she has been lighting a few fires under the butts of a few politicians…. Figuratively, I hope thinking back to when she told me she had lit Snapes cloak on fire.

It was almost time and I was so agitated, 'Calm down mate, everything will be fine' said Blaise while patting the grooms back.

'Don't worry Malfoy, she loves you. Though we have no idea why' said Finnegan with a snigger. Glaring at the Irish blighter with a well-known glare from school. Finnigan just laughed and helped me straighten my tie a little and continued, 'It was joke Malfoy, you have changed a lot since Hogwarts. She sees that and so does most of the Wizarding community now because of her. You've nothing to worry yourself over.'

Funnily enough Finnegan was giving me some good advice, 'Just keep away from the fire today Finnegan. I don't want to see any singed eyebrows in the photos' All the men laughed at that, including the Irish fella himself.

Hearing the song; _At Last by Etta James_ starting for Hermione's march down the aisle I quickly straightened myself and watched passed the see of lavender and lace flowers down the aisle. First to slowly walk up the aisle was my cousin Fleur Weasley's little girl Victoria. Her hair was a beautiful strawberry blonde with a lavender and lace wrapped crown. She had a gorgeous white lace dress on with a lavender belt. Her shoes were gorgeous white Mary Jane's.

Next coming up the aisle was Hermione's bridesmaids, Luna, Padma, Parvati, Romilda and Pansy. They were dressed in knee length lavender lace dresses with capped sleeves and the same belt as little Victoria. The bouquets were of lavender and lace with a deep purple ribbon around them. Next came Ginny in a pale blue lace dress of the same style as the bridesmaids, only the ribbon around her waist was white and carried the same bouquet.

Then she appeared at the end of the aisle looking directly at me in her breathtaking lace dress that flowed in a way that hid the tiny bulge of her babies. She had long lacey sleeves, it looked as though she was from a different era in time. Her veil was a long lace that followed the train behind her for at least a metre. She was carrying the same flowers, but a larger bouquet with both a white and a lavender ribbon wrapping them together. Her hair was pulled into a half up, half down look that fell into beautiful full curls down her back.

When she reached me at the beautiful arch that mother had, had built for this, apparently as soon as she saw the family tree all those months ago. Hermione moved in front of me with a huge smile on her face, I couldn't hide mine. I may be a broody arsehole but this was the happiest day of my life and I want the world to know it. Taking her hands in mine I rubbed them in a comforting manner as I could feel her trembling with nerves.

The Minister began, 'There have been many divided over the years since the war. About whether those on the opposite side should get a second chance. On this day we prove that they do. Some were put into horrible situations where they had no choice and sadly that befell the Groom before us. But when Miss Hermione Granger put aside any past hatred and misgivings, she found a good man in him. Mr Draco Malfoy fought to be redeemed and he has found it with his beloved. We are gathered here with friends and former enemies to bring these two together in this binding of love eternal. Now Draco has prepared some vows'

'Hermione, you are the smartest, bravest and most caring person I have ever met. When we were children there was barely a moment where we didn't fight. I was forever jealous of this bushy haired know-it-all who beat me in everything. Except flying.' Everyone including Hermione laughed at that 'You were always there to right me when I did something awful, even to the point of slapping some sense into me. Literally' the laugh echoed again 'If it wasn't for that slap I wouldn't have known that I was in love with you. I fell more in love with each day that passed, especially when I saw you come down those steps at the Yule Ball. You were a vision of beauty and grace that you still carry with you to this day. Only so much greater. I wanted to steal you away from that Bulgarian so badly. Throughout the years, I have thought of you more times than I can count. When we reunited after the war and it took a few fights and a few well-aimed spells till we finally got together. It has been a rough road, but we have made it through stronger than ever. You are the only woman I want in my life and I promise to love you and our children for eternity and beyond.'

The Minister continued, 'Those were beautiful words Draco, now for Hermione's vows.'

'Draco, when I knew you in school you were a right prat' everyone laughed at that one 'Especially to me, it eventually got to a point where I told my Mum about the bullying and she told me the oddest thing _'Boys only pick on the girls they like'_ I of course didn't believe a word. Even though I had a deep secret, you were my schoolgirl crush.' Draco beamed at that 'Every time we fought or competed against each other it made me feel amazing, I had someone to challenge me in everything. Little did you know, that was why I was motivated so much. Because of you. Then there were times when you acted out and I had to slap you in the right direction, which felt good by the way' she said with a wink. 'I saw you eying me that night at the Ball and couldn't believe what I was seeing. The Slytherin Prince was admiring me, the one thing I thought would never happen in a million years. I too didn't stop thinking about you. You were always there in the back of my mind. When I saw you again it shocked me? You showed me the real Draco Malfoy and I knew I loved you with all my heart. You are my hero and I promise to love you and our children always and forever.'

I couldn't wipe the smiled from my face. This beautiful Witch has loved me for longer than I thought.

The Minister continued while waving his wand over our clasped hands 'With those vows of love and devotion I bind Hermione and Draco to those vows. The rings?' he questioned.

I turned to the page boy Teddy Lupin who lifted the pillow with extra oomph allowing Hermione and I to take the rings off the ribbon tying them there. We placed the silver bands on each of our fingers and clasped our hands together again.

'I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.' Finished the Minister. I grabbed Hermione and pulled her into a dip and kissed her with so much passion and love. The whole room was whistling and clapping in celebration of this magical moment.

With that we all went into the Manor for the reception, I will forever remember our first dance to _Endless Love by Lionel Richie and Diana Ross._ I was the happiest man on Earth being married to Hermione Jean Granger-Malfoy.

**This was a very long start to the Epilogue. I hope you enjoyed it. Love to hear your opinion of everything in the reviews. Epilogue Part 2 will be up soon. Please review.**


	14. Epilogue Part 2

**This is the last one guys, I had to split the story as it got a bit long as there was more to cover than I thought. But I hope you enjoy the ending…. Please review**

**EPILOGUE PART 2**

_**6 and a half months later**_

_**Hermione**_

Trying to juggle work and a pregnancy with twins is hard work. But I wanted to do something with my days other than reading and sitting around doing nothing. Yeah, I resembled a whale now, but I am getting restless. Draco has been trying to get me to relax, but every time he tells me to relax I want to hex his bollocks off. He tries to understand but the truth is…. He will never understand as he isn't the one carrying not 1 but 2 people inside me. Whenever I get a weird craving he looks like he freaks out. What the hell is wrong with ice cream, pickles, fried bacon bits and chocolate sauce over the top?

He caught me eating that the other night and had to run to the toilet to vomit from the smell. Men are so sensitive. The fights between Draco and I were intense to say the least. They were always over the silliest things; like not getting attention from my husband. Now that I think about it; that isn't silly as I am pregnant and need love. We fought over what colour the babies' room will be, where to place the cribs and what to have for dinner every night. I caught him sneaking in once from a night out with the bloody sleeping dragons and let's just say I got the bed all to myself that night. For about half an hour before I let him back in because I needed a cuddle.

The worst thing he ever did was say, 'Stop being crazy Hermione.' Let's just say I didn't speak to him for at least 10 hours. I had to ask Harry to teach Draco how not to treat your pregnant wife? But thankfully he always came back and we made up or made love. Lately it is just made up because he is afraid he is going to poke the baby in the head. No matter how many times I explain that the baby won't feel a thing. He seems to think since he is bigger than average that his penis would poke the babies head. No wonder I always beat him in school. Ugh.

I was told that the babies could come in the next couple of weeks. This waiting was pissing me off. 'Sweethearts' I said while rubbing my bulging belly 'Please come soon, Mummy and Daddy are looking forward to meeting you.'

I waited for a kick of acknowledgement. But nothing happened so I went back to munching on my chocolate dipped pickles. Hearing a pop of an apparition came from behind me. Turning around I saw Draco grumpily sit on the couch next to me and said, 'Work sent me home.'

'Why' I asked furrowing my brow in confusion.

'I don't know.'

He had the nerve to lie to me, I went into the other room and called Harry on my mobile. I asked him why Draco was sent home. Apparently, he was spending most of his time at work. Not because he had extra work; but because he was avoiding me. How dare he! He is in so much trouble.

'Draco dear, could you help me up from the chair?' I called from the kitchen in a strained manner to get his attention. He helped me to my feet and went to go sit back down, but I wanted to punish him.

'Draco, could you please help me to the couch. I need to sleep on a comfy chair.'

He eyed me suspiciously and helped me to the couch.

'Could you please make me the special I had the other night?'

'WHAT? You want me to make the ice cream monstrosity you like?'

'Yes, I am craving it really badly. Please baby.'

'Honey, please don't make me do that? It made me so sick just smelling in.'

'Only if you tell me why you were sent home? The truth.'

'Fine, I have been staying extra hours to avoid you.'

Tears welled from my eyes 'Am I really that bad? I thought you loved me.'

He pulled me into his arms and hugged me close while caressing my spine 'Of course I love you baby. I am sorry that I made you feel that I didn't. But being around you is hard because I have no idea what your mood is going to be. One minute you are happy and smiling and the next you are crying your eyes out. Other times you are like a raging hippogriff and other times you are loving and caring. It's hard to deal with all the emotions. Don't get me started on those messed up taste buds of yours. But the truth is that I am terrified of being a Father. You know how awful my Father was and I am petrified of turning into him.'

'I'm sorry that I am all over the place now. But that is what happens to women when they are pregnant. It won't be long until our babies arrive and I need you to be close just in case they come early. Also, you are nothing like your Father! You are brave, kind, caring, gentle, loving, protective and accepting. Lucius was evil, manipulative, cowardly, sadistic, greedy, snobby and prejudiced.' He kissed my lips gently but I pushed him away only to say, 'Also, I am not a hippogriff! If I was, you would be my dinner. A delicious ferret ripe for the taking. But I don't like them petrified when eating them. I like them to squirm. So, I may have to brew some mandrake to remedy that.' I said in a flirtatious manner.

Draco growled at that and kissed me passionately while leading me toward the couch. I was loving the way his lips were caressing mine when suddenly, I felt wetness trickle down my legs. Stopping him abruptly, I looked down at the pool of fluid on the floor. _Shit _Draco went paler than a ghost and summoned the hospital bag with a quick wave of his wand. Then led me to the fireplace, he grabbed the floo powder quickly and said, 'St Mungos Maternity Ward.'

_**Draco**_

When we arrived at the hospital I was trying my best to remain calm and collected. I was an Auror. I could handle the simple task of getting Hermione to the hospital and becoming a father…. Father. I was going to be a Father. My heartbeat increased 10 times over as I followed Hermione who was now in a wheelchair being rolled into a private room hospital room. We were to wait in there until the baby was ready to be born. The healer asked if Hermione wanted a pain potion. Thankfully she said yes as I don't know how she would go about giving birth to two babies with no pain potion. I thanked Merlin that we men didn't have to do this. But I felt for all the women that do. They are far stronger than we give them credit for.

She was now clenching my hand tightly while her contractions passed repeatedly. The contractions were coming closer together and the time to deliver was coming rapidly fast. I smoothed Hermione's wild hair from her face and kissed her forehead while whispering comforting words of love and adoration. The healer returned quickly and told us it was time for us to go to the delivery room. One of the nurses handed me a pale white shirt and pants set that I had to wear in the room to prevent infection. I don't think I have ever changed clothes that fast in my life. I needed to be with my wife.

I walked into the delivery room to find Hermione in a hospital gown and she was up on the bed panting with all the nurses around her using intricate spell work to check her vitals. I took my place next to Hermione and held her hand lovingly. She then clenched her hand so much that I could've sworn she may have broken some bones. But I took all the pain as that was nothing compared to what she was going through. The labor went for 5 hours before the first baby was born. It was a boy with little tufts of pale curly hair. Little Scorpius was so beautiful. About an hour later the second baby was born. It was a girl with the same curly hair. My angel Cassiopeia was born.

Scorpius was placed into Hermione's arms and my angel Cassiopeia was placed in mine. They were so small but so beautiful at the same time. I looked at my little family with so much love that I couldn't help but smile and cry at this beautiful moment. One of the nurses too a photo of our family and handed me the moving photograph. This was a moment he will treasure forever. With one hand free I placed the photograph of the bed and sent it to my desk at home to prevent any damage to it. I kissed both my children's foreheads with love and tenderness. 'My little Slytherins' I said with a cheeky smile on my face.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, 'They could be in Gryffindor you know?'

'Nope, Malfoy's are always Slytherins' I said with absolute belief.

'Blacks thought the same, then Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor. Come to think of it, you are a Black.' She said with a smirk.

'Careful Hermione, you are messing with thousands of years of history here' I said with a wider smirk.

'I think it is time for a change' she said while caressing the small tuft of hairs atop the twin's heads.

_**11 years later**_

_**Scorpius**_

I got up that morning and was brushing my teeth and getting ready for the day ahead. My Dad showed me pictures of himself when he was my age and I wanted to be just like him. So, I did my best to tame my curls with as much hair potion as I could to tame them back into a sleep pompadour. When I was heading for the door I passed my calendar on the wall and saw that the date was September 1st. I jumped up and down in excitement. First day of school. Running through the Mansion I noticed that Cassie's door to her room was open. Sneaking a peak, I found her trying to fix her untameable pale blonde hair.

Holding back a laugh I snuck up behind her and stuck my hands into her mop of curls and messed it up. She screamed and fought me off. I kept laughing as I ran out of her room trying to escape the red-faced witch. 'MUM' she screamed and ran after me in anger, I bolted straight for the dining room. I found Mum eating breakfast with Leonardo who was 8 and Lyra now 4. I didn't have a chance to stop as I ran around our dining room table to escape the hippogriff of a sister Cassie.

I turned to see her glaring at me with her hair still an angry mess from my prank. She looked like she was in for the kill. 'Scorpius, why couldn't you leave your sister alone? And what have you done to your hair?' asked Mum with a look of shock.

'Dad showed me a picture of his first year and I wanted to look like him and I messed up her hair because it was fun' I said with a snigger.

Cassie stomped her foot in anger and said, 'Mum, look what he did to my hair. It is going to take me forever to get it to look nice now!'

'Let me guess. You want to impress James, don't you?' I said with a laugh and continued, 'The son of Harry Potter will never want a frizz head like you!'

Cassie bounded toward me in anger, I was right in front of the second door to the dining room and I dodged her stampede. But she ran right into Dad who spilled his coffee all over his shirt. 'MERLIN… WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?' Cassie and I went quiet and shuffled our feet nervously.

'Sorry Daddy, but it was his fault. He messed up my hair' said Cassie throwing me under the knight bus.

'My fault? I am not the one who made Dad spill his coffee!' I said in anger

'You were the one who moved out of the way. I was supposed to get you!'

'ENOUGH! It is your first day at Hogwarts today, and both of you are acting disgraceful. You will respect each other! Apologize to your sister Scorpius!' boomed Dad.

'But she was the one who made you spill your coffee!'

'She wasn't the one who started this though was she?' said Dad with his arms crossed over his now stained white shirt.

'No' I said while looking down at my black shiny shoes that I had picked out for today 'I am sorry for messing up your hair Cassie' I said in annoyance and defeat.

'You are forgiven, but I am not the only one trying to impress someone. You have a thing for Victoria Weasley!'

'NO, I DON'T!' I shouted in anger at her accusation.

'ENOUGH! Cassie the fight is over now so don't antagonize your brother. Scorpius will you please follow me. I am going to get rid of that ridiculous hairstyle you have and change my shirt.' Said Dad with finality

'But Dad, this hairstyle is cool!' I said in shock

'No, it isn't. That hairstyle will make you the laughing stock of Slytherin House. Finnegan's boy Connor won't let you live it down. Trust me.'

With a sigh of defeat I followed Dad to the bathroom so he could fix my hair.

_**Cassiopeia**_

When breakfast was over Mum took me to my room so she could fix what Scorpius did to my hair. She was able to fix it so easily and pulled it into a nice braid. Mum also showed me some easy spells that I could practice when I get to school for during the year. The spells would make it super easy to style. 'I wish I used these spells in my first year, my hair was so bushy all the time. Thankfully Ginny showed me these techniques and I haven't had any issues with my hair ever since.'

Smiling I went about making sure my trunk had everything I needed. Mum gave me her first copy of Hogwarts a History. I loved the new version, but I wanted to see if there were any differences in the facts. Lyra was following me around my room while I was getting everything I needed. It was so cute so I picked her up into my arms and said, 'I am going to miss you little sis' and kissed her on the cheek.

When everyone was ready we all met in the main hall. Mum was going to drive us all to Kings Cross Station. She wouldn't let Dad drive because he never paid attention to the speed signs. Getting into the car was easy thanks to magic, Dad buckled everyone in with a flick of his wand. Mum started the car and we were off to London.

Leonardo was looking out the window at the cars and trees we were passing. Lyra had fallen asleep. Scorpius was fixing his hair in the window. Dad had removed most of the gel but made it fall into nice waves. I was reading the old version of Hogwarts: A History. We got to the outskirts of London when Leo asked the dreaded questions, 'Are we there yet?'

'No sweetie, we will let you know when we get there' said Mum in the hopes that he wouldn't ask again. But every 5 minutes he asked the same question. Dad was rubbing his temples in frustration and I hoped that we would get there soon or he would lose it.

Then he said it and just before Dad started yelling, Mum said, 'Yes, we are there' and we pulled into a parking spot at Kings Cross Station. We went through the wall between Platform 9 ¾ and I couldn't have felt happier. I was the first to go through as Scorpius was so nervous. Mum and Dad saw us off. Dad told me to stay away from James and made sure to tell Scorpius to protect me.

Mum whispered into my ear so Dad couldn't hear 'James is a nice boy but focus on studying. Also, be sure to let us know what house you both end up in. I have a feeling you aren't a Slytherin.'

I said goodbye to everyone before climbing onto the train with Scorpius and went to my first year at Hogwarts.

_**Later that night**_

_**Hermione**_

It was about 8.30pm when a beautiful Barn Owl. It was Cassie's owl Athena who flew onto the couch in front of me and dropped a letter at my feet. Carefully opening the letter that was clearly from my daughter and read the letter;

_ Dear Mum, Dad, Leo and Lyra,_

_ Scorpius is in Slytherin house and I am in Gryffindor, the first Malfoy ever to be a Gryffindor! My Head of House is Professor Parvati Patil. This is the most amazing place and am so glad that you sent me here. Dad wanted to send us to that Jabibala school in Australia. Thank you for talking him out of it! I must go to bed now as we have classes early tomorrow morning._

_Love Cassie xx_

Smiling to myself I walked over to Draco who was at his desk working and placed the letter in front of him. It took a couple of seconds before he bellowed; 'WHAT? GRYFFINDOR? My angel was supposed to be a Slytherin' said Draco while standing up and walking toward me with sad eyes.

'Draco, it isn't the end of the world. I was a Gryffindor and I turned out fine.'

'I suppose you did. But I still think you would've made a great Slytherin' he said while wrapping his arms around me and kissed me so passionately. He led me to the couch while locking the doors to prevent little eyes watching.'

_**St Pearls Hospital, Melbourne, Australia**_

There was a straight brown-haired woman in her 30's wearing a pair of hospital pyjamas drawing. She was drawing a man in black robes killing students, teachers, and everyone. All while muttering, 'I am his' repeatedly. The walls were plastered with hundreds of pictures of the man in black killing people. The door to her room opened, revealing a nurse who said, 'Miss White, it is time for lunch.' The nurse placed the hospital food tray on her desk and helped her eat.

In the next room there was music playing while a man lied in his bed looking out the window. He had dark hair and thanks to an amazing healer he was remembering things. He started to sing along to the music;

_Mine is a heart  
That beats for only you  
Mine is a love that always will be true  
For ever more, beyond the end of time  
I will be your love, promise you'll be mine_

_Mine is a heart  
That beats for only you  
Mine is a love that always will be true  
For ever more, beyond the end of time  
I will be your love, promise you'll be mine._

A woman in a white lab coat walked into the room and said, 'Hello Mr Jones, how much do you remember today?'

'I remember meeting Hermione Granger and her rejecting my offer. She was so beautiful.'

'She is one of the most powerful when it comes to the spell she used. When she used it on her parents there was nowhere near the amount of intent she used on you. That is why only one potion was needed for them. You are a different story. You must have concentrated doses that help you remember 6 years of memories at a time. This will be your final dose, you will then be able to get the revenge you seek with my help.'

He took the potion from her hand and said, 'Thank you Healer Judith Pierce, you have given me my life back.' She nodded and left while he drank the potion. When it was finished he threw the bottle into the wall and climbed out of bed in a rage and yelled, 'SHE IS MINE!'

**Dun, Dun, Dun…. He is back! There will be a sequel. SURPRISE! I hope you enjoyed this story and I hope that you continue following Draco and Hermione's story in the next instalment **_**'I'm yours'**_** Please review.**


End file.
